No More Pizza
by Ichornight
Summary: No animatronic is allowed to leave Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, one night, Foxy attempts to escape the building. Freddy tries to stop him, only for all four of the animatronics to be thrown out of the building. Lost and unable to find their way back, they must try to find a way to manage in the outside world, and find their way back to the building somehow. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Gonna write yet another FNAF story. This one will be pretty lengthy. Rated T for swearing and slight gore. It takes place during the first game and has nothing to do with the second. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"FOXY!"<p>

The ear-popping roar that emitted from somewhere down the hallway echoed throughout the entire building. A huge animatronic bear was stomping through the hallway, his footfall unnaturally heavy. The animatronic bear was breathing hard as he stomped down the hallway; towards his target. Chica the Chicken, another animatronic, was following after Freddy with a grim and disappointed look on her face. She was gazing at the ground and shaking her head as she followed closely behind Freddy.

Freddy was beyond furious. Once again, that slimy animatronic had gotten away with something. That slimy pirate bastard. Foxy. That damned animatronic was as slick as a snake, and about as aggressive as a bull. Foxy was constantly getting Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie into trouble. He was always causing trouble for the company and the building. Freddy wanted very badly to take that fox's head and just rip it off; but he couldn't. He hated Foxy so much, though. Unconditional hatred.

As Freddy tore through the hallways, he saw his target. Pirate Cove. And there was Foxy himself.

The crimson animatronic fox was slowly slipping through the curtain to Pirate Cove. He was looking over his shoulder, his yellow optics glowing with a challenging aura. Freddy filled with rage as he saw Foxy was _taunting _Freddy.

"Get over here!" Freddy roared, breaking into a charge. Foxy laughed wildly and sprung into Pirate Cove. However, Freddy managed to grab Foxy by his tail as the fox attempted to lunge. Foxy squealed in alarm and sank his teeth defiantly into Freddy's arm.

Freddy grunted at the piercing agony that enveloped his arm. He tried to pull his arm back, but Foxy's sharp metallic grip had a firm hold and he wouldn't let go.

Soon, Chica had to intervene. She slid in between the two hostile robots, pulling them apart. "C'mon, you too, lay off of each other!" Chica hissed angrily, prying Foxy's mouth away from Freddy's arm. The two pulled away, glaring daggers at each other.

"Yeah, Fazfuck, lay off." Foxy snorted, wiping his teeth on his arm. Freddy growled and tried to lunge at Foxy, but Chica was in the way.

"How _dare_ you say what you said to Bonnie!" Freddy roared, trying to gently push Chica away. His light azure eyes were blazing as he glared at the fox."You know how sensitive Bonnie is! You can't say things like that to him!" Freddy growled, his voice filled to the brim with rage.

Foxy rolled his yellow eyes. "Whatever. I barely said anythin' t' th' kid." The animatronic muttered with bitterness coating his voice.

Freddy bared his teeth. "Telling Bonnie that the world is going to explode is NOT barely saying anything!" He roared.

Bonnie was not like Foxy, Freddy, and Chica. Bonnie The Bunny was another animatronic, and an anxious one at that. Bonnie was a very nervous animatronic. He was very sensitive and got scared easily. Bonnie was scared of humans, he was scared of the kids, he was scared of everything. Freddy had taken it upon himself to be the uneasy animatronic's protector. Freddy and Chica were very gentle with Bonnie, but Foxy didn't care about Bonnie's nervousness. Foxy didn't care about anything he did.

Foxy just swiped his paw over his metallic ear in a bored fashion. "I don't see why Bonnie even believed me. In me opinion, ye needs t' stop coddlin' that kiddo. He needs t' learn how t' take care o' hisself and not get scared by his own shadow." Foxy sneered.

Freddy opened his maw to retort, but Chica shook her head lightly and broke in. "It's not that easy, Foxy." She murmured.

Foxy just rolled his eyes again and turned away, sweeping his robotic tail against the ground. "Ah, ne'er mind. Don't take me advice, I don't care." He muttered before he slipped into Pirate Cove.

Freddy began to follow Foxy; he wasn't done with him yet. But Chica cut in again. "Don't, Freddy. We need to take care of Bonnie." She said before she began to trot down the hall, back to the stage.

Freddy watched her, his light blue gaze still dark. "Are you sure? Foxy needs to learn he can't say things like that!" He growled vengefully.

Chica turned back to her friend. "You know Foxy won't listen anyway." She said. Freddy just huffed and followed her.

When they got back to the show stage, Bonnie was curled in the corner, visibly shaking. Chica paused and glanced out the window near the stage. "Freddy, it's almost time to open..." She said carefully, shooting Freddy a nervous look.

Freddy just nodded and carefully sat down beside Bonnie's shaking form. "Hey, sport. What's the matter? Is what Foxy said bothering you?" He asked very gently, loking down at the purple rabbit animatronic with soft eyes.

Bonnie sniffed loudly and lifted his head. He looked at Freddy, his face filled with a dismayed expression. "I-is what h-he said... true?" Bonnie whimpered. The rabbit shook and his ears fell back against his head. "Is the w-world really going to explode?" Bonnie asked softly.

Freddy shook his head. "No, honey. The world isn't going to explode. Foxy was just telling you lies." Freddy said, putting an arm across Bonnie's shaking shoulders.

Bonnie looked at Freddy. "A-are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sure."

Bonnie stared at the floor again and sniffed, beginning to sit up. He wiped his eyes. "W-why does Foxy always tell lies?" He whimpered softly. "Why doesn't h-he tell the t-truth?"

Freddy's eyes hardened. "Because Foxy is not a good animatronic." He said, trying to maintain his soft voice. "And you need to stay away from him from now on, okay, Bonnie?" He asked gently.

Bonnie pawed at his eyes. "O-okay, I won't talk to h-him anymore." Bonnie said, trying to calm down and stop his shaking tone.

Freddy helped Bonnie up. He then went over to the corner and picked up Bonnie's orange guitar. He handed it to the animatronic rabbit.

Chica smiled approvingly at Freddy and then went over to her part of the stage. All three of them got in their positions. Freddy glanced at Bonnie. The lavender rabbit and tightening his grip on his orange guitar. Freddy twitched his round ears and saw that cars were parking in the parking lot. The day was about to begin.

To be honest, the day went by very slowly. It was the same old thing they did every day. They stood on the stage and sung a bunch old songs they had known for years. Freddy had spent the entire day being bored out of his mind, but he and the other animatronics kept their positive and happy aura as the day went on. Freddy could tell that Bonnie was getting slightly jumpy, though. Whenever the kids approached him, he did what he usually did. He would look at them and force a smile, but Freddy could see the fear in his purple eyes.

Finally, the day came to a close. Once everybody left, Freddy groaned and threw his microphone aside. "Christ, what a slow day." Freddy muttered crossly.

Chica turned her head and gave a soft smile. "It wasn't that bad. It was good to see kids again, right?" She asked cheerfully. Freddy shrugged.

"I guess so." He said. He glanced over at Bonnie. The rabbit was slowly slipping off his orange bass guitar and setting it aside. "What do you think, Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie shrugged sheepishly. "It was just a normal day.." He mumbled before he took a seat at the corner of the stage. Chica looked at Freddy for a second before she hopped off the stage and stretched.

"I'm just glad they haven't hired another security guard. I don't like people watching me." Chica snorted. Freddy gave a curt nod of agreement and looked at Bonnie, who had begun chewing on his fingers in the corner.

Freddy walked over to him, looking at him inquisitively. "What's the matter, buddy?" Freddy asked gently.

Bonnie shook his head and wordlessly pointed near the back of the show room. His eyes were huge. Freddy turned, following Bonnie's pointing. Freddy's gaze landed on Foxy.

The crimson animatronic fox was humming a dreadfully cheerful tune as he trotted over to the stage. He was running his metallic fingers over the hook on his left hand. The torn animatronic approached the stage and grinned up at them. His teeth flashed in the dark. "Ahoy, scallywags! How was today?" He asked in a mockingly cheerful tone.

Freddy narrowed his eyes and abruptly stood up and jumped off he stage to stand beside Chica. Chica stared at Foxy with a calm look. "It was fine. What're you doing here?" She asked, keeping a calm voice as she gazed warily at the troublesome animatronic.

"Yeah, what ARE you doing here?" Freddy asked, a dangerous tone in his voice as he got up in Foxy's face. He saw Chica tense at his suddenly hostility towards Foxy. Freddy couldn't help it.

Foxy looked Freddy in the eye. The grin didn't falter. "I jus' came t' check on ye all. See how yer day was." Foxy said. His voice was sneering. He looked over at Bonnie, who was cowering in the corner. "I see naught has changed about Bonnie. Big surprise thar. Did ya piss yourself whenever a kiddo came up t' ye, Bonnie?" Foxy sneered.

Bonnie lowered his head shamefully. Chica stepped forwards, pushing a furious Freddy aside. "That's enough, Foxy. Don't come here just to stir up trouble." She said carefully.

Foxy gazed at Chica and grinned a toothy grin. "Well, lass, I can do wha' I wants. But I don't intend t' stay here, anyway." He grunted. His piercing yellow gaze went over to Freddy. "I actually came here t' natter t' Freddy. In private. Come along, Fazbear." Foxy said scornfully. He then turned sharply and began to move towards the door that led into the hallway.

Freddy paused before following. He looked back at Chica, who was looking at Freddy in an unsure manner. Freddy just looked back at Foxy and began to follow him into the dark hallway. As they walked, they arrived in Pirate Cove. Freddy shot Foxy a look but wordlessly followed him into Pirate Cove. He wanted to know what this was about.

Foxy went over to a corner in Pirate Cove. They corner had a broad piece of wood resting against it, covering something that appeared to be bright. Freddy immediately halted. "What is that?" He demanded, glaring at Foxy.

The damaged crimson fox stood beside the piece of wood. He gave Freddy the toothiest, widest grin Freddy had ever seen. "This," Foxy said, gesturing to the wood. "be me ticket out o' here." Foxy said. With that, the fox lifted his foot and sharply kicked the wood away. In the wood's place was a gaping hole in the corner of Pirate Cove. The hole was torn into the wall. And to Freddy's absolute shock, the hole led to the _outside._ The outside of the building.

Freddy froze. No animatronic left Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. No. Animatronic. It was against the rules. It was incomprehensible. They never even talked about leaving the building. They had seen the outside, sure. But they never left. They were not allowed, under any circumstances, to leave. But Foxy obviously had other ideas.

Freddy's gaze snapped up to the fox. "You're not thinking-..." Freddy stopped and only gaped in shock.

"I AM, Freddy. I be leavin' this godawful galleon. I be nah gonna rot in this squiffy room in this black spotted buildin' anymore. I be gettin' out o' here today." Foxy snarled. He then turned away and began to crouch down to get through the hole. He looked back at Freddy. "Don't try t' come wit' me. Ye're nah allowed. I reckon ye wouldna wants t' anyway. I don't care. Rot in Davy Jones' locker, Fazbear!" Foxy howled. With that, he began to quickly crawl the hole.

If Foxy thought he was going to get away with this, he had another thing coming. Freddy snapped his hand forwards and grabbed Foxy's tail. Foxy whipped his head around his sank his teeth into Freddy's already-damaged arm with an enraged snarl. "Ye're nah gonna stop me, ye son o' a cur!" Foxy bellowed. The robotic fox began to rip away at Freddy's arm. Freddy howled in agony and began to hammer his fist into Foxy's muzzle. Foxy narrowed his teeth and sank his teeth deeper into Freddy's arm. Foxy began jerking backwards. The force of the animatronic fox caused Freddy to lurch forwards to.

To Freddy's horror, he suddenly realized they were both beginning to jerk backwards, towards the hole. At this point Freddy began desperately trying to pull his arm free. "LET GO!" Freddy screeched. Terror engulfed him. The building was on a hill. If they were both to fall out of the hole, they would fall down the very steep hill the building was on and into the forest at the bottom. They wouldn't be able to get back up if they even survived the fall...

Freddy struggled, trying to tear his arm away. Foxy's grip was too powerful. Foxy gave a gurgling snarl and jerked back as hard as he could, trying to get his teeth out of Freddy's arm. Foxy pulled too hard.

The last thing Freddy remembered was the sound of wood cracking and tearing. The force of Foxy's pull caused Freddy to lurch forwards. Foxy's teeth were still attached to his arm. Freddy was vaguely aware of footsteps and the sound of Chica screeching.

He didn't remember anything else, because everything went black as Foxy and Freddy were knocked through the gaping hole in the wall and down the huge steep hill. Outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thank you to everyone for your feedback so far! I really appreciate it. ^^ I'll try to update this story as frequently as I can. I plan to make it a pretty long story. Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>Falling.<p>

Freddy was falling. He was aware of it the second he regained consciousness. Freddy was jerked violently in and out of consciousness for what seemed like forever. He was only awake for about two seconds before everything unexpectedly went black again. But when he was awake, the cold hand of fear gripped his heart as he felt pain erupt through his robotic body. He felt himself slam against the ground over and over again. The ground kept rushing up to meet him too fast. He wished wildly for it to stop.

It went on for what seemed like forever, until finally the fall came to a stop. When Freddy awoke again, he was laying slumped against a tall object. He was laying on something he had never felt before. It was sharp and dug into his body, and it didn't help the pain he was already feeling. Freddy wearily opened his dazed blue eyes. He glanced about his surroundings, only vaguely aware. His eyes folded shut and the animatronic bear breathed out shakily, pain soaring through his body as he tried to regain his thought process. Soon, the pain ebbed a bit. Freddy lifted his head, grunted, and sat up. His eyes were squeezed shut.

He forced his light blue eyes open and he got a good look at where exactly he was.

A forest. A dense, dark forest. Freddy had heard of a forest, but he had never seen one, much less been in one. The thing Freddy had been laying on was still digging into him. The bear grunted; agonized. He pulled himself to his feet, still in a daze. He looked at his back and rump and saw that thorns from a vine were digging into them. Freddy gritted his teeth in pain and tried to pick the thorns out of his back. He didn't get very far. The unbearable pain immediately made him stop. He would take care of it later. Freddy took a second to look at his arm. His arm was torn up and heavily damaged from Foxy digging his terribly sharp metallic teeth into them. There was an enormous gash in his arm. It throbbed. Freddy gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He looked around the forest again. It was dark and Freddy could hardly see.

As his thought process began to return to him, Freddy gritted his teeth even harder. Foxy. That son of a bitch! Freddy grinded his teeth together and began to stalk about the dark forest, ignoring the thorn vines that stabbed unrelentingly into his feet. Freddy snorted loudly. "Foxy!" He shouted. He swatted some foliage out of his way as the animatronic stomped about.

He was furious. Foxy's idiotic, self-absorbed actions had sent them both into a forest. It would take forever to get back up to the building! But Freddy was determined to find it again before morning came. He had to. The company couldn't come back to only Bonnie and Chica there. That would put them out of business. The building couldn't be far. They just had to get back up that hill; right?

Freddy grumbled. His body was sore and ached terribly. He searched for Foxy, half-hoping to find the little bastard hung up in a tree, crumpled up and dead.

However, Freddy's hopes were immediately ruined. The sudden howl of agony that came from nowhere caused Freddy's body to jerk in surprise. The howl came from the left and was followed by a series of loud cussing. Yup. That was Foxy.

Tensing in hatred for Foxy and their situation, Freddy went to the location of the howl. When he arrived, he saw Foxy.

The crimson fox was doubled up against a log, and screeching at the top of his nonexistent lungs while cursing black and blue all the way.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL! DAMN THAT FATASS BEAR TO HELL! HE'S RUINED EVERYTHING!" Foxy screeched, obviously unaware that Freddy was standing right in front of him. Freddy noticed that Foxy had been torn up even worse by the fall. His chest had been torn deeper, and his right ear was also torn up, revealing some of the endoskeleton. Not only that, but the animatronic's leg was in an awkward angle.

Freddy snarled and stalked up to Foxy. "Shut up! You got us into this situation in the first place!" Freddy roared, slapping Foxy hard upside the head.

Foxy's yellow orbs shot up to glare viciously at Freddy. "Don't try t' blame this on me, ye ignorant cur! Ye got yourself into this mess 'n ye'll pay DEARLY fer it!" Foxy snarled. Freddy shoved Foxy into the log and looked him straight in the eye.

"Shut the hell up. I should straight up kill you right now, but I can't. I need you alive or we'll get shut down. Stay here while I look for a way out of this forest and back to the building." Freddy snapped. He then released Foxy and stalked away from him, swatting vines away as he tried to look for a way out.

Foxy watched him, unamused. "Don't reckon we'll be gettin' back t' that black spotted galleon anytime soon, Fazzy. We fell real deep into this forest." Foxy muttered, hatred burning in his tone as the fox tried to sit up. Freddy whipped around to yell at his arch-enemy some more, but Foxy went on.

"Oh, also, I saw yer strumpet take a tumble down th' hill too. Along wit' that lily-livered bunny. Wha' th' Davy Jones' locker be his name? Bon-bon or some shit like that..." Foxy trailed off and scratched his head. His thoughts were probably scrambled, too.

Fear immediately engulfed Freddy. Had Bonnie and Chica fallen as well? The animatronic bear glanced around and stomped back to Foxy. "What do you mean?!" He demanded. He shook Foxy roughly, but the fox didn't respond at first, instead he hissed at the pain from Freddy shaking him. Freddy shook him harder. "What do you-"

They were both interrupted by the shrill scream that came from behind them. The scream was blood-curdling, and was filled with agony. Freddy knew that scream. It belonged to none other than Bonnie.

Freddy's maw gaped in terror. "Blisterin' Barnacles, I do believe that be Bonnie right now. He seems fine 'n dandy t' me." Foxy scoffed. Freddy didn't respond. He rurned and sprinted towards the direction of the scream and away from the hateful fox.

When Freddy arrived, he saw Bonnie. The lavender rabbit was sprawled out on the ground, wailing as loud as possible. His screams split the air. To Freddy's absolute horror, he saw that Bonnie's left leg had detached itself. Bonnie's leg laid to the side. It had been torn from Bonnie during the fall.

Freddy didn't waste a second. He charged for Bonnie. He skidded on his knees at the anxious animatronic's side. "BONNIE! It's alright, it's alright, you're okay! Shhh, look at me!" Freddy roared. He grabbed Bonnie by the chin as gently as possible and forced the rabbit to look at him. Bonnie was screaming and sobbing in agony. His body was racking in pain.

Desperately, Freddy hauled Bonnie up and laid the aniamtronic's head down on Freddy's lap. Freddy was panicking. Bonnie had never been hurt this badly before, not even the time Foxy had hit him across the face or when a kid had once stabbed him with a fork several times. Bonnie's entire leg was gone, replaced with a wired mess.

Bonnie squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed in agony. Freddy studied the damage and tried to touch it, unsure of what to do. Bonnie's screams grew louder. Freddy dug his teeth into his lip and tried to speak comfortably to Bonnie. Freddy didn't know what to do, but hearing Bonnie scream like this hurt Freddy terribly. Freddy had been taking care of Bonnie for years. He loved the lavender rabbit so much. What was he supposed to do in this situation?

Bonnie continued to cry. "H-HELP ME! HELP ME! P-PLE- P-PLEASE!" He screamed, seemingly unaware that Freddy was there. Freddy watched helplessly.

Foxy. This was all Foxy's fault. Foxy had ruined everything. They were all stuck in a forest because of him. As Bonnie began to slow down and start to pass out, Freddy lifted his head and wished wildly for Chica. She would know what to do.

He tried to sit Bonnie up, but to no avail. The animatronic was unresponsive and not functioning very well.

Soon, Freddy's prayers were answered. He heard the sods of footsteps and lifted his head to see Chica bolt towards them. "Oh my god! What happened?!" She cried.

Freddy really wanted to know how they had both gotten down as well. However, that wasn't the important thing at the moment. Bnnie jerked about in Freddy's lap. Chica leaned down beside them and looked at the stump that used to be where Bonnie's leg was. Her eyes widened in terror.

"What do we do?!" Freddy cried.

"We have to calm him down. He'll be okay; it won't kill him..." Chica said, despair coating her tone. She looked at Freddy. "Freddy, we fell really far into this forest. We're not going to be able to get back up to the building anytime soon. He have to find shelter or something and find our way back later... Go get Foxy and come back here. I'll take care of Bonnie." She said over Bonnie's cries.

Freddy nodded and gently handed Bonnie over to Chica. He sprung up and went back to Foxy. Hatred burned in his heart. He wanted to murder that fox. They had gotten them into this mess.

When he found Foxy, the animatronic fox was pacing about a clearing, lashing his tail. He looked up when he saw Freddy. The damaged robot huffed hatefully.

"Hmm, welcome back. I heard screamin'. Which one died? Yer cur or yer powder pan adopted child?" Foxy scoffed. Freddy proceeded to lunge at Foxy, his anger getting the best of him. The two hostile animatronics fell to the ground, lashing and biting at each other. Foxy tried to bite at his arm, but Freddy pulled away in time. He planted a hard punch on Foxy's face. The fox snarled and sliced at Freddy's side. His metallic claws scored through Freddy's body, and the bear winced. He growled and slammed his fist into Foxy's head and then threw the animatronic away from him.

Foxy rolled and sprung up, spitting and preparing to attack again. But Freddy didn't want to fight anymore. As Foxy charged, Freddy grabbed the fox's neck and began to haul him towards where Chica and Bonnie were. Foxy cussed Freddy out all the way. "Oh, I get it. Too scared t' fight anymore, eh?" Foxy snarled. Freddy didn't respond and practically dragged Foxy along.

As they returned to the forest clearing Bonnie and Chica were in, Freddy was relieved to see Bonnie had calmed down. Chica was standing up, with Bonnie leaning against her. Bonnie was sniffing desperately and wiping his face on his arm.

As soon of Foxy saw Bonnie, Freddy saw the animatronic fox take a look at Bonnie's leg. Foxy blinked and gave what sounded like a sigh. The fox looked away for a second. Freddy blinked, surprised at no hateful outbursts.

Freddy left Foxy where he was standing and went over to Bonnie. "Hey, bud." Freddy said, patting Bonnie on the head. "You'll be fine, alright? You know you'll be fine, right?" Freddy asked gently.

Bonnie tearfully looked down at his stump where his leg used to be. "W-when we get back, t-the staff will get me a new l-leg, right?" Bonnie asked, his voice shaking.

Freddy nodded. "Of course they will."

Foxy looked bitterly to the side. "IF we even get back t' th' buildin'." The fox muttered. Bonnie whimpered and Chica and Fredy glared at him. Freddy opened his mouth to shout at the animatronic, but Chica shook her head and motioned to the distressed Bonnie that was right beside her. Freddy was quiet for his sake, though he wanted nothing more than to wring Foxy's throat.

All four of them began to walk through the forest, trying to find somewhere to hide. Freddy wanted badly to look for the building, but Chica convinced him that there was no way they could find it at the moment. Freddy knew that the company would be in huge trouble. The staff surely would find them, though. They had to find them sometime.

The walked wordlessly through the forest. Bonnie was heavily leaning against Chica. Freddy led the way. Foxy trailed near the back, cussing and going on and on about how Freddy had gotten them into this mess. As they walked, Freddy had quietly asked Chica how they had fallen down as well. Chica had told him that Bonnie had gone into a blind panic when he and Foxy had fallen, and he had leaped in after them. Chica also said that she had no choice but to follow Bonnie.

As they walked down a path in the forest, Foxy casted a glance at Bonnie. He dared to speak. "Ya know, Bonnie, Freddy got us into this mess in th' first place. If he had left me alone ye would still 'ave ye're leg."

Freddy whipped around but Chica shook her head vigorously. They didn't need to fight right now. Bonnie looked at Foxy through his feverish and tearful eyes. "Freddy told me not to talk to you." Bonnie whimpered before he looked away.

Foxy didn't look very surprised, although Freddy could have sworn he saw a bit of hurt in the fox's yellow optics. "Oh. I see Freddy sat ye down 'n told ye t' stay away from me, eh? Well, lettin' 'im influence ye will be yer ultimate downfall, kiddo." Foxy sneered. Bonnie ignored him. Freddy felt proud of Bonnie through his anger.

Foxy just shrugged. "Oh, well. It doesn't matter t' me. Now ye're jus' some Bonnie that I used t' know." Foxy said. He then proceeded to give a throaty laugh at his own joke. They ignored Foxy.

After awhile, they came upon a bridge. The bridge was over a large river. Freddy could see a large abandoned shed at the other side of the bridge. "There. We can hide there until the staff come to find us." Chica said. Bonnie looked hopeful.

"Yeah, well, it ain't all flowers 'n sunshine, me mateys. That bridge looks like 'twill collapse th' second any o' us step on it." Foxy said, giving a roll of his eyes. Freddy ignored him and approached the unstable bridge.

"I'll cross it first." Freddy said slowly. Chica blinked, looking concerned.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Freddy nodded.

"Be careful..." Bonnie said quietly.

Freddy smiled at Bonnie. "I will, sport. Don't worry about me." Freddy said.

Freddy then stared at the unstable-looking bridge. He paused.

"Wha''s th' matter, Fazzy?" Foxy called from where he was standing. The animatonic fox gave a wide grin."Did ye forget t' brin' yer tampons?!"

Freddy sighed and ignored him. Carefully, he began to cross the bridge. Luckily, he crossed it alright. Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy began to cross. However Foxy was quickly ordered aggressively by Freddy to wait until Chica and Bonnie got off because Foxy had begun jumping up and down on the bridge for the purpose of scaring the hell out of Bonnie.

Once they were all across, Freddy checked the shed first to make sure it was safe. When it was, he motioned them inside. It was a dark, empty shed except for a few mice crawling about.

Bonnie and Chica went inside. Bonnie was scared at first; but Freddy coaxed him inside. Once they were inside, Freddy looked hatefully at Foxy. The fox was pausing. "Come on." Freddy ordered gruffly. "Get inside or I'll force you in."

Foxy looked at him with dull eyes. "Why don't ye let me go if ye don't wants me here so much?" He asked, his voice an unimpressed monotone.

"Because an animatronic isn't aloud to roam the outside." Freddy growled.

Foxy just stared at him with his glassy gaze. "Always a rule follower, aren't ya, Freddy? Nah afraid t' tear me apart if I break a rule. Not even if I make a mistake." Foxy muttered.

Freddy tensed. He knew what Foxy was talking about. "Sinking your teeth into a little girl's head is not a mistake, Foxy." Freddy spat.

Foxy suddenly looked distressed for a second, but his expression immediately hardened. "It WAS a mistake." Foxy snapped, his voice filled with venom.

Freddy just shook his head. "Just get into the shed." He snarled.

Foxy stalked past him. He roughly bumped shoulders with the bear. "Sure thing, King Shit." Foxy snarled.

Freddy sighed and followed the hateful fox. Foxy went over to sit in a corner of the dark shed, where all the mice where. Freddy watched as Foxy began crushing the mice with his hook.

Freddy turned away and sat beside Bonnie. Chica had carefully sat him down and was now sitting nearby, drawing in the dust with her finger.

Bonnie laid down on his back. Freddy watched Bonnie. Bonnie sniffed and looked at Freddy. "Will he have to stay here forever, Freddy?" He asked in a small voice.

Freddy shook his head. "Don't worry, bud. The staff will come after us soon enough. We aren't very far. We'll be back in the building in no time." Freddy reassured.

Bonnie feverishly looked up at him. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

However, this would soon turn into a promise Freddy could not keep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Wooo! Chapter 3, guys! We're on a roll! Anyway, thanks again to everyone for their feedback! I love hearing from you guys. Also thanks to the people who reminded me about the spelling errors in the second chapter. I'll be more careful in the future. Thanks again to everyone and please enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

><p>The night passed by very slowly. It was cold outside, but in the shed it was stuffy and hot. The rank smell of dead mice and mice in general coated the shed. The pungent odor sort of ruined the experience for Freddy. Not like he was liking the experience in the first place.<p>

Bonnie had fallen asleep within the first ten minutes of being in the shed. He fell asleep beside Freddy, who was sitting up against the wall. Chica was sitting near the door to the shed. She was absent-mindedly drawing in the dirt that covered the floor of the dark and empty shed. Freddy watched Chica for a few minutes. She looked very tired. Freddy casted a glance over at the corner Foxy was in. The reddish brown fox animatronic was bitterly crushing the nest of mice that was in the corner. Freddy could hear the soft squealing of the mice as they met their demise to Foxy's sharp hook. Freddy watched Foxy dully. Foxy didn't look up at Freddy.

Freddy sighed and crawled over to a corner. He looked at Chica. "Chica, get some sleep..." Freddy muttered sleepily. Even he was tired.

Chica looked at him, amusement sparkling in her tired eyes. "And you thought you could stay awake long enough to get back to he building tonight..." She chuckled. She then laid down beside Bonnie and smiled at Freddy over where he was in the other dusty corner. "Don't worry, Freddy. The staff will find us by morning..." She said as she laid her head down. Soon, she was asleep with Bonnie.

Freddy watched them both with soft eyes. He looked over at Foxy. The crimson robot was staring back at him. "What're you looking at?" Freddy asked, gruff bitterness in his voice.

Foxy scowled. His hook was stained with mouse blood. The bitter animatronic turned away and flopped onto the ground. Foxy curled up."Somethin' real ugly." Foxy muttered.

Freddy glared at him. "At least I'm not covered in blood all the time." Freddy growled.

"Yeah, but ye're still really ugly." Foxy huffed. His voice was muffled. "Now shut up, I be tryin' t' get some sleep. Ye should try t' get some sleep, too. Maybe ye'll burn off some o' that fat in yer sleep."

Freddy just rolled his eyes in disdain. He turned his back away from everybody and faced the inside of the corner. Freddy closed his eyes and sleep soon took him over.

When Freddy awoke again, it was very early in the morning. He gave a yawn and sat up while rubbing his light azure eyes. He looked around. Bonnie was still curled up with Chica. They were both still asleep. Freddy carefully slid past the two sleeping animatronics. He looked at where Foxy was. He was also asleep.

Blinking, Freddy roughly forced the wide doors of the shed open to look outside. The brightness of morning nearly burned out his robotic eyes. He wasn't used to being surrounded by light. The lights he normally saw were the dim lights of the show stage. Freddy blinked hard and then stepped out. His feet crunched the leaves below him. He looked around carefully. It was definitely morning. But if that was so, then where where the staff? Why hadn't they found them yet?

Freddy immediately got anxious at the fact that nobody had found them yet. Freddy shuffled his feet nervously. It was morning; the building was probably open by now. The staff would know that they are gone. _Maybe they are looking for us right now..._ Freddy thought. Then again, maybe they had gone too deep in he forest. Were they going to be lost forever? Freddy thought about the promise he had made Bonnie the other night. It was obvious the sensitive lavender rabbit was in pain and heavily injured from losing his leg, and Freddy wasn't sure how long he could go tolerating Foxy. Not only that, but the company would be shut down in their absence. If the staff never found them, they would be lost forever. And if a human that wasn't a staff member were to see them...

Freddy shook his head and assured himself that the staff were probably searching for them right now. And if they didn't find them, they would just find their way back to the building. It wasn't that hard, right?

The sound of footsteps caused Freddy to turn his head to see the exact person he didn't want to see. Foxy was giving out a loud yawn as he slipped through the doors. The damaged animatronic fox blinked his bright yellow eyes as he looked lazily at Freddy. The fox grinned. "Why, ahoy Freddy! Good mornin'! I see th' staff haven't found us yet. But, since ye 'n Chica 'ave such GREAT ideas, I be sure yer next plan will definitely work!" Foxy sneered as he ran his claws over his blood-stained hook.

Freddy closed his eyes. "I don't need to hear you right now. Get back in the shed before I throw you in." He growled.

Foxy gave a dramatic bow. "Sure thin', cap'n!" Foxy snorted. He then whirled around and stalked back into the shed. Freddy shook his head to himself. He really didn't want to hear Foxy's bullshit right now.

As Foxy stomped back into the shed, Chica warily brushed past the hostile fox. She wiped her eyes and stood beside Freddy. Her purple gave traveled around the area they were in. "Good morning." She muttered with false cheerfulness.

Freddy blinked at her. "Morning." He said awkwardly.

A sad expression crossed Chica's face. She looked at all of the trees. "Is Foxy giving you a hard time?" She asked in a small voice.

Freddy looked at her strangely. "Of course he is." He grunted. He leaned back against the shed. "When is he not?"

Chica gazed at the ground. "I just..." She trailed off and shook her head. "I just feel bad for Foxy."

Freddy's eyes widened and he felt taken aback. Chica was _sorry _for Foxy? Why? He was horrible to all of them! Freddy couldn't help but let his mouth fall agape. "Why?" He asked abruptly.

Chica looked at him. "I talked to him last night while you were asleep. He asked me- no,_begged _me to let him leave. I told him no, and he was so persistent. I've never seen him beg like that before in a long time. Not since..." She trailed off and sighed. "He wants to be free, Freddy. Nobody cares about him. He just wants to run away. He was going to leave himself, but I had been awake and was watching him. I haven't seen him so upset in a long time..." She said in a small voice.

Freddy was tense. Chica couldn't start taking Foxy's side. She couldn't. If she did, then Bonnie would take his side too. And then they would hate Freddy. Freddy couldn't take that. And if they started liking Foxy, he would just betray them. That's what he did. That's who Foxy was. At least, that's what Freddy thought Foxy was. Freddy found himself giving Chica a hard stare. He felt angry. "Well, he can't be free." Freddy snapped. The bear gritted his teeth and looked away. "None of us can. And I wouldn't take his side if I were you, Chica. You saw what he did to that little girl. He's_not _good!"

Chica had a genuine look of hurt on her face. She looked back at the entrance of the shed. "I don't think you see his side, Freddy." She said with a leveled voice.

Freddy just shook his head and huffed. His ears felt hot. He felt hot with embarrassment. He couldn't come up with a good argument. How could he see Foxy's side? Foxy didn't have a side! He was a killer, and he deserved _everything _he got! Freddy was sure of it. He began to pace.

"What're we going to do?" He exclaimed, trying to change the subject. "The staff should have found us by now.."

Chica watched him pace. "Calm down, Freddy." She said slowly. "Don't get overwhelmed. I'm sure we have plenty of options."

Freddy whirled around. He tried to calm himself down so he wouldn't yell at Chica on accident. "But how long, Chica? I'm tired of waiting for the staff. I'm not sure how much more Bonnie can hold out. He's in a lot of pain and he can't walk. Not only that but the company is probably falling apart. We need to get back as soon as possible!" Freddy said, desperation coating his voice. He then spun around and hammered the side of the shed in his stressed state. "And it's all Foxy's fault!" He cried.

Chica sighed. "Look, I'll tell you what. I think the best thing we can do is stay in this shed all day and hide. We'll spend the whole day waiting for the staff to find us. If hey don't find us by the time it becomes night, we'll try to find our way back to the building. Okay, Freddy?"

Freddy digested that. Try to find their way back? Try? Freddy felt anxious again but quickly shook it off. No, not try. Chica was wrong. They would find their way back, he knew it. He would once again clean up Foxy's mistake. Despite how much Freddy didn't like the plan of waiting all day, he knew it was their best course of action. Bonnie was in too much pain to go right now and if they tried to go during the day a human might spot them. And perhaps the staff would find them if they waited here.

Freddy nodded slowly. "Okay." He said, breathing a bit heavily. He began to calm down. He straightened up and rubbed his face. "Okay." He repeated. "We'll do that. Good idea."

Chica gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "It's all we got, Freddy." She said gently.

Freddy nodded again. He heard footsteps behind him. Tensing, Freddy turned his head. He was surprised to see timid little Bonnie standing in the doorway instead of Foxy, leaning against the side. Freddy's eyes widened at the sight of Bonnie. "Bonnie! How'd you get over here?" Freddy asked, trotting over to support the one-legged lavender animatronic.

Bonnie gave a small shrug and a sheepish smile. "I crawled." He said.

Chica trotted over as well. She beamed at Bonnie. "How are you feeling, dear?" She asked.

Bonnie shrugged again. "I'm alright. I guess. It still hurts, though." He mused. The lavender rabbit glanced around and bit his lip. "Where are the staff?" He asked timidly, looking at Freddy.

Freddy immediately felt hot with guilt. He opened his mouth to speak, but to Freddy's relief, Chica cut in. "They're not here yet, honey. But don't worry, we'll be safe in the shed until they get there." Chica said.

Bonnie nodded slowly. "Okay..." He said with a bit of doubt. The rabbit twitched his ears with a cracking noise as he looked at Freddy strangely.

Suddenly, Foxy trotted in through the door. The fox was whistling a tune. At Foxy's sudden appearance, Bonnie gave a surprised squeak and shrank back. Foxy just smirked and trotted away from the trio. The fox jogged in place. "Well, 'tis mighty nice t' know that we 'ave constructed yet another plan. I be sure naught can go wrong, right Freddy?" He said briskly. Freddy just growled. Chica began to help Bonnie get back in the shed, as if she could predict the argument that was about to happen.

Foxy watched them. He looked at Freddy. "Well, I be up fer anythin' we do. Bein' stuck here, I haven't much choice. Either way, I be goin' fer a walk through this lovely forest." Foxy rumbled, a grin plastered on his face.

Freddy stepped forwards immediately. "Oh, no you're not." He grunted. "You're not going anywhere."

Chica shot Freddy a warning look once Bonnie was safely inside the shed again. She stepped forwards. "Why don't you go with him, Freddy?" She said carefully.

Freddy stared at her in disbelief. Foxy's grin just widened. "Yeah, Fazzy, I'd love t' 'ave ye along. We can take a nice stroll through th' forest 'n ye can tell me how much ye hate me th' entire time!" Foxy said, sarcastically gleeful. Freddy shot him a glare filled with unconditional hatred. He looked at Chica and then sighed. He decided there was no use in arguing.

"Fine." Freddy said roughly. Foxy grinned and bounded away, towards the trees.

"Follow along, Fazbear!" Foxy yapped as he disappeared in the mass of trees. Freddy quickly ran after Foxy. He really didn't want to have to follow this buffoon around, but he didn't have much choice.

The next thirty minutes they spent "walking" around the forest was pointless and irritating. Foxy was probably just doing this to piss of Freddy. Their 'walk' consisted of Foxy running through the trees while Freddy struggled to keep up with him.

Finally, Foxy skidded to a halt in a large clearing. Freddy stumbled after him. "S-stop!" Freddy gasped, putting a hand against a tree. Foxy turned and gave Freddy a toothy grin. "Wha' a nice run we be havin', huh, Freddy?" Foxy mocked, waving his tail.

Freddy aimed a swipe at Foxy, but the fox jerked back and grinned. "You said we were going to be WALKING." Freddy gasped, trying to catch his breath. He wiped his mouth on his arm and glared of Foxy. "You liar." Freddy snarled. He looked around and grabbed Foxy's arm roughly. "Where the hell are we?!" Freddy demanded.

Foxy's eyes glowed mischievously. "Relax, Faz. I haven't led ye too far. I jus' decided that maybe ye 'n I should 'ave a nice run. Believe it or not, 'tis good fer ye. Ye're exercisin'. Ye best be thankin' me fer givin' ye th' exercise ye so _desperately_ need." Foxy said smoothly while promptly eyeing Freddy's large stomach.

Freddy growled again. "Well, I'm done with your bullshit. We're going back." Freddy snarled. He whirled away and began to stomp in no general direction.

Foxy chucked loudly. "'twas fun while it lasted. Oh, by th' way, Freddy, ye're goin' th' wrong way. Th' shed be back thataway." Foxy said, pointing at the other direction with his tail. Freddy stomped over to where Foxy was pointing.

He shoved the fox animatronic out of the way impatiently. "Whatever." Freddy grumbled. Foxy laughed and followed.

As they walked back, Freddy got progressively more angry. He remembered what Chica had said. He remembered that Chica was beginning to like Foxy. Freddy grinded his teeth together and turned to look at Foxy bitterly as they walked. "Oh, and by the way, this little trick you're trying to pull? It's not working on me. Chica may think you're a good person, but I sure as hell don't. And if you think trying to gain Bonnie and Chica's favor will work, it won't. And if you try to trick them,. I'll hunt your sorry ass down and snap your neck." Freddy growled loudly.

Foxy didn't look phased in the slightest. He just dramatically raised a paw up to his chest and gave a twisted grunt as though somebody had hit him."Oh, Freddy, ye wound me. Ye're ignorant words are so hurtful. Wha' ever shall I do knowin' that Freddy Fazbear doesn't like me?" Foxy exclaimed sarcastically and dramatically. He closed his eyes. "I feel so sad, I could jus' burst into song as I express me feelin's." Foxy whined sarcasitcally. Freddy ignored him. However, Foxy began to sing.

"These wounds won't seem t' heal! This pain be jus' too real! Thar's jus' too much that time cannot erase!" Foxy began to sing the lyrics of a song that Freddy was vaguely aware of. The shrill sound of Foxy's awful singing gave Freddy an instant headache.

As they entered the clearing the shed was in, Foxy took a deep breath and began to burst into an ear-popping chorus. "WHEN YOU CRIED I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS. WHEN YOU'D SCREAM I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR-"

Freddy's head began to throb. He spun around and clamped Foxy's mouth shut with his paw. "Stop that!" He growled.

Foxy grinned and pressed his metallic tongue against Freddy's palm. Freddy growled and jerked his paw away. He stomped into the shed as Foxy laughed behind him. Chica met him near the doors inside the shed. She looked at him. Bonnie was sitting nearby, playing with some sticks he had found in the shed.

Chica blinked at him. "How'd it go?" She asked gently.

Freddy just shook his head and flopped down next to Bonnie. "Like I expected it to go, really." Freddy grunted.

Chica offered him a small smile. "He's really not that bad Freddy..." She muttered quietly. Freddy just grunted and looked away. He thought about it. What if Chica was right? What if Foxy wasn't as much of a monster as Freddy thought? He looked at Bonnie, who was building a tower out of sticks. Freddy thought vaguely of Bonnie befriending Foxy only for Foxy to turn around and rip his head off when he wasn't looking...

Freddy gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. No. Foxy wasn't to be trusted. Freddy knew he was right. There was no way he could be wrong. Foxy wasn't good. He wasn't.

The next few hours they spent in the shed were painstakingly long. The staff hadn't come for them. Freddy killed time by playing with Bonnie or talking to Chica. He ignored Foxy. Freddy couldn't help but spend most of the time worrying about what was happening back at the building. Foxy spent the time in his corner, usually torturing mice or drawing in the dust with his hook. He even talked to Chica sometimes, much to Freddy's discomfort. But he didn't intervene, even though he really wanted too.

At one point, Freddy decided to spend some time outside and hopefully find the staff while he was out. When he stepped outside, it was beginning to become evening. The sun was setting. Freddy sighed. A few more hours and they would have to leave to search for the building. _We'll be fine. _Freddy assured himself quietly. _We'll find the building easily..._

Freddy stayed outside for what felt like forever. He was pretty sure that at one point he had dropped off into sleep, but he couldn't remember. However, when he seemingly awoke, he was slumped against the side of the shed. Freddy blinked tiredly and yawned. He stood up and looked at the sky. He didn't how much time had passed, but it seemed to be night now. Freddy twitched an ear, feeling absent-minded. However, his thoughts spun back to him in a whirl. If the staff hadn't found them by night, the plan was to start looking for the building themselves. It was night now. Freddy blinked and sighed. They had no choice but to leave now.

He turned and began to walk back in the shed. However, he halted abruptly at the entrance when he took a look inside the shed. His eyes widened.

Chica was gone. She wasn't in the shed. Bonnie wasn't in his usual spot in the corner. Instead, he was standing with Foxy over in the corner Foxy usually stayed in.

There was a large stone in the shed. Foxy was standing on it. Foxy was holding Bonnie up, and Bonnie was jabbing at the roof of the shed with a stick. Freddy shook when he realized it. Bonnie was _helping _Foxy escape. The roof of the shed was beginning to tear open the more Bonnie jabbed at the roof. It was forming a hole big enough for Foxy to fit through and escape through.

Freddy gave a roar and ran at them, unable to suppress his anger. Foxy whirled his head around. At the sight of Freddy, Foxy cussed loudly and set Bonnie down gently. Bonnie looked at Foxy, confused. However, when Bonnie saw Freddy, the feeble lavender rabbit shrieked and stumbled behind Foxy. Bonnie fell due to only having one leg as he tried to move. The rabbit animatronic yelped.

Foxy tensed and growled at Freddy. However, his growl was cut off as Freddy grabbed Foxy's throat. He roughly threw the crimson animatronic off the stone and away from Bonnie. Foxy rolled on the ground and got up, snarling. "Hold it, Fazbear!" Foxy snapped.

Freddy ignored him. Consumed by anger, Freddy towered above Bonnie. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Freddy demanded. Bonnie shook as he stared up at Freddy, terrified.

"Leave 'im alone! This is my fault!" Foxy screeched. Freddy ignored him.

"F-Foxy asked m-me to help h-him l-leave..." Bonnie stammered, openly showing fear of his father-figure.

Freddy growled. "What _did_ I tell you about talking to him?!" Freddy bellowed. Bonnie shrank back. The one-legged rabbit looked like he was about to start crying. Freddy growled and lashed forwards, grabbing Bonnie's arm. He was out of control by now. The fact that Bonnie had trusted Foxy and tried to help him escape was too much for Freddy. He couldn't have Bonnie trust Foxy.

"WELL?!" Freddy roared, gripping Bonnie's arm hard. That was too much for the timid and young rabbit aniamtronic. Bonnie opened his mouth and gave an ear-splitting cry of terror. He struggled, trying to get away from Freddy. "LET GO OF ME!" Bonnie wailed, overcome with terror.

Freddy's heart lurched when he saw what he was doing. Instantly, he released Bonnie. Freddy stepped back, his eyes were huge. "Bonnie-"

Bonnie didn't respond. Sobbing, the anxious rabbit stood up on one leg and threw himself away from Freddy. However, he fell on his stomach since he unable to walk. Bonnie cried out and began to crawl away. As this was happening, Chica charged in through the door. She had been outside for some reason. When she took in the scene before, she ran over to Bonnie and helped him up. Bonnie collapsed against her, sobbing hysterically. "Freddy, what the hell?!" Chica shouted. Bonnie suddenly lurched away from Chica and staggered out of the shed. Chica darted after him.

Freddy stood there and stared, shocked by his own actions. Suddenly, he felt something shove him. It was Foxy. Rage overcame Freddy again as he whirled around to face the fox animatronic. "Wha' th' Davy Jones' locker did ye do? Don't yell at th' kid! That was me fault! I shouldn't 'ave done it! Ye STUPID arse!" Foxy howled.

Freddy responded by punching Foxy square in the face. The fox was knocked back down on his rump. "How DARE you manipulate Bonnie into helping you escape!" Freddy screamed. He grabbed Foxy and began slugging the fox in the chest.

Foxy grunted in pain as he was hit in the chest. He lashed forwards and tore a gash in Freddy's ear with his claws. Freddy gasped in agony and the two animatronics released each other. Freddy lunged at Foxy and knocked him to the ground. He threw his fist back and hit Foxy in his already-damaged jaw. Foxy gave a twisted howl and clawed at Freddy's head. Freddy felt his head be torn into by Foxy's claws. Freddy lurched backwards, roaring and gripping at his damaged head.

Foxy got up and clutched his jaw. It was crooked worse than it was before. "Go to hell!" Foxy shouted, pawing furiously at his jaw. Freddy crouched back to lunge at Foxy again.

"STOP IT!"

Freddy and Foxy both turned around to see Bonnie standing in the doorway. He was leaning against Chica. Bonnie was the one that had shouted at them.

Freddy froze. Foxy was still glowering at Freddy. "Nah so perfect now, are ye, Freddy?" Foxy spat hatefully. Foxy quickly took this opportunity to slink away from Freddy and go over to Bonnie. "I be sorry, Bonnie. I shouldn't 'ave done it..." Foxy muttered as he slipped past them. Bonnie looked at him with tearful eyes.

"It's okay..." Bonnie whimpered. He looked at Freddy for a second and then looked away. He sniffed loudly, visibly shaking.

Freddy opened his mouth to speak, but then he caught Chica's look. She was staring at him with the most disappointed look Freddy had ever seen. She shook her head. Freddy was immediately silent. Chica looked at Freddy with dull eyes. "We have to go look for the building. The staff aren't looking for us, and we can't stay here." She said, her voice tired and bearing disappointment in Freddy.

Freddy felt terrible. He couldn't tear his eyes from Bonnie. The lavender rabbit looked terrified every time he looked at Freddy. Freddy knew he had taken it too far.

Wordlessly, Freddy nodded. He felt more miserable than he had ever been. As he passed by Chica, she lowered her head and muttered lowly to Freddy. "I thought you could control yourself." She muttered.

The four of them began to walk through the forest without a word. Freddy led the way. He didn't have the nerve to look at Bonnie. He couldn't stand the look of terror directed at him every time he looked at Bonnie. He couldn't stand to see how disappointed Chica was in him. And Foxy, for once, was silent. Why? Why was he silent? Why wasn't he being mean to Bonnie? Why wasn't he hurting Bonnie and Chica? Why wasn't he giving them a reason to hate them? Why wasn't he being what Freddy WANTED him to be?

Freddy could only shake his head. He hated himself.

The only way he could possibly make this right was to find Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again. The only way to make this right was to return them all to their home. If he managed to find it again, things would go back to normal. He had to lead them home. He had to. Things couldn't get much worse than they already were, right?

Oh, how wrong Freddy was. And as they silently walked through the seemingly endless forest, it began to rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

***FURIOUSLY CHUGS AN ENTIRE CUP OF COFFEE***

**WOOO! I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story so far! I love hearing what you all have to say about the story and seeing you all take interest in my story makes me very happy. Keep it up!**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's the chapter where shit gets even worse for the gang. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Freddy Fazbear felt something fall onto the back of his neck. He immediately halted his walk through the dense, dark forest. He gingerly touched the back of his neck and suddenly felt more things fall softly onto his neck. The brown animatronic bear flinched. He warily looked up at the sky. It had become a dark shade of grey, and there were small droplets falling from the sky and falling on them. <em>It's rain. <em>Freddy thought dully. The miserable animatronic looked down and watched the rain drip down on the dying grass below him.

Bonnie and Chica had noticed the rain too. They halted behind Freddy. "What's going on?" Bonnie asked in a small, nervous voice. Freddy turned to see the lavender rabbit animatronic stare up at the sky. The droplets began to hit his face. Bonnie lowered his head. The one-legged animatronic closed his eyes. "Eww." He muttered softly and feebly, pressing closer to Chica. "What is this stuff, Chica?"

Chica gave Bonnie a small smile. "It's just rain, sweetheart."

Bonnie blinked. "Will it hurt us?" He asked, anxiety etching his voice.

"No, 'twon't hurt ye. It's jus' real damn irritatin'." Came the gruff voice of Foxy. The crimson fox animatronic was trailing at the back. His eyes were bitter and he was pressing against his crooked jaw, trying to get it straight again. Finally, his jaw came back into it's original place with a loud cracking noise. Bonnie winced at the noise. Foxy open and closed his mouth, his jaw cracking as it moved. He flipped up his eye patch and gazed at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. "Blow me down, ain't this perfect? Nah only are we lost 'n hopeless t' find that damn buildin' again, but we be also all hurt 'n it's rainin'. Doesn't get much better than this, huh?" Foxy grumbled, his jaw still a bit slack.

If Freddy was feeling normally, he would have told Foxy that he caused this all in the first place and to shut the hell up. However, the bear was distressed and too focused on finding the building to really care about what Foxy said. So, Freddy didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he resumed his walk through the forest, leading the way. His glassy azure eyes were fixed forwards as thoughts swirled in his mind.

Bonnie blinked anxiously at Foxy's words. He looked at the fox. "Lost?" He said in a small voice. Freddy noticed that Bonnie had stopped looking at him, and now only paid attention to Foxy and Chica. This didn't help Freddy's headache or distress any better.

Chica looked at Foxy. "C'mon, Foxy, stop complaining. We're not lost. I'm sure Freddy knows where he's going." She said.

Foxy snorted. "Oh, sure, he knows where he's going. Let's all go ahead 'n trust the leadership o' a paranoid, idiotic, 'n aggressive bear who can not get himself under control. Wha' could possibly go wrong?"

Chica just sighed. Bonnie shuffled his feet. "Foxy has a point..." Bonnie said in a very tiny voice. It seemed like he was trying to keep Freddy from hearing, but Freddy did hear anyway.

Freddy's heart racked in his chest. He was drowning in sorrow and regret and the rain made it all the more worse._What have I done?_ He thought slowly. He wanted very badly to blame Foxy. He wanted so bad to blame Foxy for all of this and just turn around and tear off his head. He wanted to tear Foxy apart so Bonnie and Chica would stop thinking he was a good guy. He wasn't. Freddy was. Freddy was used to being the good guy. He wasn't used to Bonnie resenting him like this. He wasn't used to losing Bonnie's trust. And the realization of what he had done and the fact that Bonnie no longer trusted him made the iconic bear animatronic want to start bawling. He had done something horribly wrong. But he wasn't used to it. He was Freddy Fazbear. He wasn't built to have flaws. He was supposed to be perfect.

Foxy's words from before echoed in Freddy's head. 'Nah so perfect now, are ye, Freddy?' He remembered them. Freddy shuddered. Maybe Foxy was right. Maybe he wasn't as perfect as he thought he was. Maybe he was as flawed as Foxy.

Freddy narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to believe it, so he didn't. The bear pretended he hadn't heard what Bonnie had said as he moved forwards and pushed foliage away to clear a path. They continued their walk through the dark forest in their search for the building.

They walked for what seemed like hours. The forest literally was endless. It was just a big mass of trees, bushes, and thorns. Freddy felt like he was leading them in circles throughout the forest. He could have sworn they had passed the same tree stump at least five times. But Freddy pushed his doubts away and forced himself to believe that they were going the right way. Soon, they would find the end of the forest, and then see the building. Then everything would be normal again...

Freddy breathed heavily as they walked in silence. The only sound was his own breathing and the crunching of leaves below their feet.

After about twenty minutes of walking silently through the forest, Freddy led them to the exact opposite of where he wanted to go. They stopped at a mass of foliage and branched and thorns. It was blocking them from going any further. Freddy breathed out and looked for any way out. But there was no way to progress any further without having to go through the tangled mess of branches and leaves. "Damn..." Freddy breathed helplessly.

"Freddy? How are we going to get through?" Chica asked quietly, her violet eyes scanning the area they were in. Freddy turned his head. She was still supporting Bonnie. The young lavender rabbit had begun to fall asleep on Chica's shoulder.

Freddy's ears twitched. "I'm pretty sure the building is on the other side of all these trees. I think I see light on the other side. If we can just push through, then the building has to be there." He said. Freddy believed he was right. There was bright light emitting from the other side. The building had to be on the other side.

Foxy, who was at the back, was still pushing on his slacked jaw. His yellow orbs flickered up to stare at the jumble of trees. "It's night out, squiffy. Thar'es barely any light anywhere. I sure as Davy Jones' locker don't see any." He muttered crossly. "And if ye reckon I be going t' haul meself through that mass o' thorn bushes ye 'ave another thing comin', Faz." Foxy growled, flipping down his eye patch.

A growl rose in Freddy's throat. "This is the way to the building. You ARE going to cross." He snarled.

Foxy crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Be that so, loose cannon?" He spat.

The commotion woke Bonnie up. He looked around sheepishly. "What...?" He muttered, rubbing his eye.

Chica blinked at Foxy. "Please, Foxy, don't be difficult. This may be our only chance to getting back. We have to trust Freddy." She said.

Foxy got a laugh out of that. "Trust Freddy? 'ave we learned nothing from the past two hours?" He grunted. Foxy then glanced at Bonnie.

Freddy just stared ahead, glassy-eyed. He gathered enough courage to look back. Chica shuffled her feet and looked at Freddy. Her eyes were sympathetic but hard at the same time. Bonnie met Foxy's gaze, and then looked away. His tall ears fell against his head with a crack. He didn't look at Freddy.

Freddy stifled a regretful sigh and moved forwards. He began to push the bushes and branches aside, attempting to clear a path.

Foxy huffed and stomped forwards. "Oh, move it, fatass. I'll clear a path jus' so I can see the look on yer face when ye realize that ye've been leadin' us the wrong way." He huffed. He then began slicing through the tree branches and bushes with his sharp hook. He did it with a strange amount of ease. The fox animatronic huffed in pain several times as he branches hit him in the face.

Freddy sighed and motioned for Chica and Bonnie to follow. They began to move in through the path Foxy had created. Freddy felt nervousness course up inside of him. If the robot had a heart, it would be beating right about now. He prayed that he was going the right away. He hoped very badly that when they emerged on the other side they would see the building...

"Sink me, I knew it!"

At the sound of Foxy's exclamation, Freddy lurched forwards. He had to know. He had to know that he had been leading them the right way, that not all hope was lost. So he darted forwards and jumped out on the other side to see where they had emerged.

Freddy froze when he saw where they were, and then he fell on his knees in defeat.

He was dully aware of the throaty laughter from Foxy. "I told ye we we be going the wrong way. Now look where we be!"

Freddy looked up, his eyes burning in defeat. They had not come upon the building. Instead, they had gotten out of the forest. But they were nowhere near the building. They were in front of a human road. On the other side of the road was a human cattle farm. And then off in the distance, near the farm, was a human town.

Bonnie and Chica finally got out of the forest too. When Bonnie saw where they were, the rabbit made a noise that sounded as if he was about to start crying. "This isn't the building!" Bonnie cried desperately.

Freddy slowly slid up to his feet. "I know, buddy. I'm sorry." Freddy said slowly to Bonnie. He looked at Bonnie. Bonnie met his gaze and then looked away. "You promised you'd lead us back.." The young rabbit animatronic whimpered. Chica looked around, glassy-eyed.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She muttered.

Freddy looked about helplessly. He took a step forwards and stared at the road. What were they going to do? The rain kept pouring and it was dark outside. It began to rain even harder.

Bonnie had begun shaking and he was leaning as close as he could get to Chica. Foxy was standing nearby, cussing and muttering to himself. And Freddy just stayed there, on his knees, staring at their situation.

_We're lost forever._ He thought. _We really are. _Freddy wordlessly shook his head. His light azure gaze was clouded by confusion and desperation. He stared at the sleek black road. "What're we going to do...?" Freddy whispered.

Foxy snorted. "Dunno, great leader, wha' ARE we gonna do? Wha' other GREAT plans do ye 'ave?" He spat.

Freddy shot up to his feet. He bared his teeth. Freddy whirled around, losing his control again. He swung his fist around in an attempt to punch Foxy. Foxy lurched back and snarled. "Ye wanna do this again?!" He challenged.

"Freddy, Foxy, STOP." Chica said loudly over their snarling. They both turned heir heads. Bonnie was crying now. Sobs racked the young animatronic as he hung onto Chica. Freddy lowered his head and sank into the ground. He covered his face with his hands. Everything was falling apart.

They stood there in silence at the side of the rode for what felt like hours. Thoughts buzzed and swirled violently through Freddy's head as he hid his distressed face away from everyone else. He listened to Bonnie's soft crying from behind him and Chica's lower murmuring of comfort. Freddy thought about how much he had ruined everything.

_I'm not perfect. _Freddy thought. The realization came to him. _I'm not perfect. I can't be perfect. Foxy started this, but I made it worse. I made it so much worse. Now we'll never get back. I failed Bonnie. I failed everyone. _Freddy thought. There was no way they could get back to the building now. They had strayed too far. The company would be ruined. They would be hunted down. And then all four of them would be killed.

They were lost in a world none of them were familiar of.

Silence. Bonnie's sobs turned into silent, helpless whimpers. Other than that, it was quiet. Scary quiet. Too quiet.

"GANGWAY! LOOK OUT!"

The screech that belonged to Foxy caused Freddy body to lurch. He snapped his head up to see what was the matter.

The earsplitting sound of a gunshot cracked through the air. Freddy had heard of guns. He knew how much damage they could cause. He didn't know much about them, but he did know they were very dangerous things that belonged to humans. He knew they could kill an animatronic easily if they were shot enough. But he had never heard an actual gunshot. But now he had.

The second Freddy heard the gunshot, he staggered to his feet and flung himself backwards to instinctively shield Bonnie and Chica. Only one gunshot cracked through the air. Freddy heard Bonnie scream and saw Chica throw herself onto the ground. She shielded Bonnie.

"FREDDY, YE BLASTED MORON, GET DOWN!" Freddy didn't hear Foxy's screech in time. He wheeled around to look at Foxy just as the crimson animatronic fox shoved him into the ground. Freddy grunted in surprise as he was shoved into the ground. Another gunshot split through the air. A screeching howl of agony followed.

"SON O' A SCURVY CUR!" Foxy howled as he collapsed on the ground in a heap. The gunshot that had just been fired had dug itself deep into Foxy's foot.

Freddy looked over at Foxy's, his eyes huge. He didn't even have time to register the fact that Foxy had just saved his life. More gunshots split the air.

"Foxy!" Chica yelped. Bonnie as screaming from under her. The chicken animatronic looked about desperately. "Someone is shooting at us!"

"YE DON'T FUCKING SAY?" Foxy screamed. Freddy kept low to the ground as he crawled over to Foxy. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached forwards and grabbed the fox's ear. He pulled Foxy towards him, trying to get him out of sight. He was trying to pull them all into the bushes so they would be less likely to be shot. More gunshots split the air. The bullets pelted the ground around them. Freddy narrowed his eyes. He felt panicked, but focused on getting them out of this.

He struggled to pull Foxy to the bushes. The animatronic fox was beginning to lose consciousness. He was dazed from being shot in the foot with the gun. As Freddy pulled, he heard a screech. He turned around, fear gripping his heart.

Bonnie suddenly lurched forwards. The rabbit animatronic screeched hysterically, submerged into a wild panic attack. He crawled out from under Chica and staggered forwards. The one-legged animatronic began hopping rapidly, almost sprinting, away from them. "BONNIE!" Freddy roared desperately. He stood up, but Chica stood up quicker. She sprinted after Bonnie, calling his name all the way.

Freddy got up to follow them, still gripping onto Foxy's ear. The gunshots wouldn't stop, they were everywhere. Freddy watched in horror as he lost sight of Bonnie and Chica. He looked at the direction the gunshots were coming from. They were coming from the farm. The humans from the farm were on the other side of the road were shooting at them.

Freddy breathed out and hauled Foxy up from under the animatronic's arms. He looked over and saw an enormous truck driving down the road. The gunshots were fired in all directions.

Thinking on instinct, Freddy grabbed onto Foxy and threw himself at the truck. The truck had a huge trailer attached to it. Freddy lunged forwards with all of his might and grabbed onto one of the bars on the trailer. He hung on for dear life. He held onto the bar with one hand, and had Foxy by the throat with the other one.

The truck roared down the road. The driver was seemingly unaware as to what was going on and the fact that two stray animatronics were hanging onto the trailer.

Freddy gritted his teeth and shook Foxy. Freddy was very strong, and bigger than Foxy, so he managed to hold the animatronic fox with one hand. But he couldn't hold on much longer. The truck continued to roar down the road. Freddy shook Foxy harder. "Foxy, wake up!" Freddy roared.

Foxy's yellow eyes slid open. "Gimme five more minutes, ye scurvy bastard..." He slurred. His eyes then opened wider as Foxy realized that he was dangling above a road and moving rapidly down a street. "BLIMEY!" Foxy screeched.

Freddy hauled Foxy up higher. "Grab a bar and hold on!" Freddy ordered loudly over the roar of the truck as it rocketed down the street.

Foxy's maw gaped in surprise, but he obeyed. The animatronic quickly reached out with his paws and grabbed onto a bar. Freddy let go of him when he saw Foxy now had secure grip of the bar. Freddy promptly grabbed onto the bar he was on with two hands.

Foxy shook his head, trying to clear it. "The Davy Jones' locker be going on?! Where's Chica 'n Bonnie?" He howled over the roaring engine of the truck.

Freddy looked out desperately. "You got shot. Bonnie got too scared and ran off. Chica ran after him." Freddy exclaimed. He shook with nerves. _Bonnie and Chica, Bonnie and Chica... _He had to find them again.

Foxy looked down at his foot for a second. It had a bullet stuck in it, but he could still walk on it. He growled and swatted at Freddy. "Why didn' ye go aft 'em, ye idiot?!"

Freddy glowered. "I was trying to SAVE your ass! We'll find them again!" Freddy snarled.

Foxy spat angrily. "Squiffy!"

Freddy just shook his head. He looked out and saw the truck was heading for the town. Freddy's heart lurched. If they went into the human town, a human would see them...

Freddy looked up at the top of the trailer attached to the truck. He narrowed his eyes. "We have to get in this trailer." Freddy hollered.

Foxy blinked, bewildered. ""Wha'? Why the hell would we-" He didn't finish. Freddy was already climbing up to the top.

Freddy glared down at Foxy. They didn't have time to argue right now. "Come on!" Freddy barked.

The crimson fox just shook his head. "Idiotic arse. Ye're gonna get us both scuttled.." He grunted. However, Foxy climbed after Freddy. They climbed to the top. Struggling to keep his balance, Freddy grabbed onto a bar sticking up at the top. He narrowed his eyes at the hatch at the top of the trailer. Foxy was trying still climbing to the top.

Furiously, Freddy began to slam his foot repeatedly into the hatch. He stomped as hard as he could until the hatch broke off and fell into the trailer. Luckily the opening was big enough for them to fit through.

Freddy hastily grabbed Foxy by the back of his ear just as the fox appeared at the top. Foxy yelped in surprise as Freddy hauled them both inside the trailer.

Freddy hit the ground with a thud. He heard Foxy fall beside him, following by a yelp. Freddy felt the ground below him. He felt something that was sharp and stabbed against his hand a bit. Freddy drew his hand back. It was hot and stuffy inside of the trailer, and Freddy could hear the audible noise of heavy breathing and snorting. Was that Foxy? Freddy stood up and looked around. "Foxy?" He grunted.

He heard rustling behind him and Foxy poked his head out from something. As Freddy looked further in the dark, he saw that it was a large pile of hay that Foxy had fallen in. Freddy's eyes widened as he realized just what type of trailer they were in. The heavy breathing and snorting had not, in fact, belonged to Foxy.

But, Freddy wanted to be sure. He glanced around, his eyes wide. "Foxy, where are we?" He breathed out very quietly.

Foxy snorted. He was rubbing at his injured foot from where he sat in the hay. "Well, let's see. It's dark, stuffy, ghastly, has an aggressive feel t' it, garr.. Oh, I know! We've must been transported into yer personality, Freddy!" Foxy hissed.

Foxy said that a little bit too loudly. Suddenly, a loud snorting sound came from somewhere in the trailer. A startled, full grown bull snorted and charged at Freddy. The bull rammed Freddy right in the stomach.

Pain lurched through Freddy. His eyes widened as he was thrown back. He laid there, stunned. "Fuck..!" Freddy gasped.

Foxy lashed a paw forwards at the cattle. He sliced the bull in the cheek. "Get away, ye reekin' cow!" Foxy spat. The bull stomped it's hooves and snorted in surprise. More bulls became startled at this. They began to go into a frenzy.

Freddy stumbled up and clutched his stomach. He glared at Foxy. "DUMBASS! Look what you did!" Freddy boomed. Foxy jumped out of the hay and they both backed up against the corner. The cattle inside the trailer were beginning to run about. Foxy looked around desperately.

"We gotta get out o' here!" Foxy exclaimed.

Freddy bit his lip and looked about. He saw a door near the side of the trailer. "Come on!" Freddy bellowed. He charged at the door. Foxy stumbled after him. They both dodged flying hooves of angry bulls as they bolted for the door. Freddy desperately hammered at the door. Foxy shoved Freddy out of the way.

"Move it!" Foxy snapped. He sliced the lock on the door open with his hook. The door flung open. Without thinking, Freddy flung himself out of the trailer. Luckily, he landed in a dark alley of the town, where nobody was around. Freddy rolled and stumbled to his feet. Foxy sprang out after him. He landed roughly at Freddy's feet in the alley. "Holy Davy Jones' locker, those cattle are gonna get out. We left the door open..." Foxy muttered dazed. He staggered up and pressed his injured foot against the ground. Foxy hissed and lifted his foot. He pressed against the wall.

Freddy tentatively looked at Foxy's foot. "Can you walk?" Freddy asked.

Foxy curled his lip into a bitter snarl. "'Course I can, moron." He huffed. Freddy sighed and looked around the alley.

"We have to find Bonnie and Chica." Freddy said quietly, fear gripping his heart.

Foxy was balancing himself, trying to stand on two feet. "How? We'll be spotted."

Freddy twitched his ears. "Not if we are careful. Come on." He grunted. He was determined to find them. He began to move down the alley.

Foxy shook his head but followed Freddy anyway. They began to move through the alleyways, trying to get out of the town. As they walked through the silent alleyways, Freddy suddenly heard a scream split the air, followed by a screech only an animatronic could make.

Freddy and Foxy both froze. "O'er thar!" Foxy hissed, pointing. Freddy didn't waste a second. He sprinted towards the noise, violently motioning Foxy to follow. Foxy stumbled after him.

Freddy sprang out in the open. His eyes grew huge at what he saw. Foxy bumped into him; but he barely noticed.

Bonnie was standing on the sidewalk. The forest was nearby. The lavender rabbit's eyes were huge. He was standing as still as a statue. The animatronic's maw was caked in gore, and it was hanging open in pure shock. Laying at the ground below Bonnie was the crumpled form of a bloodied human. The head had been torn from the human. The human's severed head was laying to the side. The body was surrounded by a pool of blood.

Freddy acted instantly, out of pure instinct. The second he saw the gory scene before him, he charged forwards. He sprang over the corpse and grabbed Bonnie. Freddy then turned and saw the an empty-looking building nearby. Clutching onto Bonnie, he ran for the building. He reached his foot back and kicked the door open. He then shoved Bonnie into the building. Foxy sprang in after Bonnie. His yellow eyes were huge and his broken jaw was gaped open in shock. Freddy looked around for Chica. She wasn't there. Making the split second decision that he would find her later, he turned and flung himself into the dark building.

Freddy then slammed the door shut. Luckily, nobody had seen them.

However, the humans would soon find the dead body of the human Bonnie had just killed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thank you guys for all your awesome feedback! As always, I really appreciate it and I love reading it. ^^**

**I apologize about the delay for this chapter. I've been a bit busy and slept a bit too much. And I'd also like to apologize for the length of this chapter. I'm sorry it's short. The next chapters will be much longer! I'll start posting chapters more often now. C: Thank you all for your interest in this story and please enjoy chapter 5! **

* * *

><p>Freddy stayed in the position he was in for what seemed like forever. He stood rigid in front of the door he had just slammed shut. His robotic hands were pressed against the cold metal door. His shocked light azure eyes were fixed forwards as the animatronic bear breathed deeply. He was trying to take in what had just happened and trying to get his thoughts back together. But one thing was running clear through his mind. <em>Bonnie killed someone. Bonnie killed a human. Bonnie killed a human... <em>

He gritted his teeth and shook his head. Was this even real? Was this even happening? Had things really gotten_worse? _He didn't want to believe it, but he had too.

Freddy breathed out and removed his hands from the door. He looked around. It was pitch black. He couldn't see anything. However, he heard heavy gasping. It sounded like it was coming from Bonnie. Dazed, Freddy stepped forwards.

"Blimey, Bonnie, breathe. 'tis alright. Ye're safe. We've got ye. C'mon, breathe.." Freddy heard Foxy from somewhere near the right. He walked over there, only to step on Foxy's tail by accident. Foxy yelped and grunted. He swerved his head to glare at Fredy. His yellow eyes glowed in the dark.

"Christ, Freddy, get o'er here! Th' kid is nah breathin' mighty well. I reckon he's shocked or stunned or somethin'. Help 'im." Foxy said. Freddy quickly kneed beside Bonnie, still trying to gather his thoughts.

"Where are you going?" Freddy asked quietly as he looked over at Foxy.

"Gonna find a light. Blast, I can't see." The animatronic fox muttered as he walked away.

Bonnie was gaping and crying. Freddy felt shocked as well. Sorrow soared through Freddy. Bonnie didn't trust Freddy. Bonnie probably hated him. But, Freddy didn't stop caring about Bonnie. He needed to help whether Bonnie liked it or not. So, Freddy reached forwards and sat Bonnie up. The rabbit animatronic was sobbing and went limp, even though he was awake. Bonnie often went limp when he was unresponsive. Freddy just carefully wrapped his arms around Bonnie in a sitting embrace.

Bonnie moved his head and rested it on Freddy's shoulder. Freddy stayed completely still and rubbed Bonnie's back as he heard the young rabbit animatronic give out shaking sobs every second. Bonnie began to breathe again, but it was labored and shaky. Freddy remained in his comforting position, trying to calm Bonnie down enough for them to begin talking.

They sat in the dark before Bonnie spoke. "I-I-I'm s-scared..." He wheezed.

"I know." Freddy muttered softly. "Can you breathe?

"Y-yeah...y-yes..." Bonnie whimpered. "W-where is C-Chica...?"

Freddy blinked and shivered. Chica. Oh god, Chica. She wasn't with them. Where was she? Bonnie had to know. He had been with her. He needed to know what happened.

Suddenly, light flooded into the large building they were in. Freddy took a second to look around. It was a large room with boxes._It's a storage building. _Freddy thought dully.

Foxy trotted back into view. The fox looked around. "Found th' light." He mumbled. He then looked at Bonnie. "Kiddo, wha' th' Davy Jones' locker happened? Why'd ye tear a human's head off? Where's Chica?" Foxy questioned.

Bonnie squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. He sobbed as he buried his head into Freddy's shoulder. Freddy turned his head around to look at Foxy. He shook his head in warning. Foxy narrowed his eyes, but didn't argue and seemed to understand. The crimson fox just sat on the stone ground and watched them. Bonnie continued to cry hysterically. His body racked with every sob. "C-Chica..." Bonnie whimpered. "S-she was following me. I-I got so scared of those gunshots, so I r-ran...I...I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to r-run..." Bonnie whimpered.

Freddy just rubbed Bonnie's back in slow circles. "It's alright."

Bonnie wiped his face on Freddy's shoulder before he continued. "I-I ran and f-fell and crawled... I-I was t-trying to get away. I got near the town and I l-looked back and Chica wasn't... S-she wasn't... I c-couldn't see her a-anymore p-past the road..."

Freddy froze. He thought of Chica. Images flashed through his mind of Chica sprawled out across the road; dead. He flinched and quickly pushed it back. They would find her. They would find Chica. Bonnie continued in a trembling voice.

"I-I got scared when I couldn't f-find C-C-Chica. I s-started going b-back to find her b-but then I saw a h-human walking d-d-down the street. And I..." Bonnie wailed and clutched onto Freddy for dear life. "The h-human scared me... It s-started yelling a-and pointing at m-me when h-he saw me. I thought of what h-humans do when they see an a-anamatronic outside of the b-b-building. T-They destroy it...!" Bonnie wailed.

Foxy blinked his wide yellow eyes. "So ye..."

Bonnie began to give out unrelenting sobs. "I-I got s-so scared that I turned and t-tried to scare the h-human off. But then t-the human hit me w-with it's hand and I..." Bonnie squeezed his eyes shut. "I...I BIT IT! I BIT THE H-HUMAN B-BUT I D-D-D-DIDN'T WANT TO K-KILL IT!" He screamed. He then gave out desperate breathing as he crumpled against Freddy.

Freddy found himself looking at Foxy for some reason. The fox was standing up now, watching them with bleak yellow eyes. Freddy saw Foxy slowly draw his metallic tongue over his sharp, crooked teeth as he listened to Bonnie. The fox opened and closed his crooked jaw. He met Freddy's gaze. Foxy quickly looked away. He narrowed his eyes and stomped off suddenly. Freddy knew they were both thinking the same thing. Freddy looked away and turned back to Bonnie. He rubbed the lavender rabbit's back and cooed softly to him.

They stayed there for ten minutes. Freddy sat and comforted Bonnie, and tried his best to tell Bonnie he wasn't a monster. He tried his best to comfort Bonnie. He tried his best to convince Bonnie that everything would be alright.

Soon, Bonnie slowly laid down and drifted off to sleep. He had his head resting on Freddy's lap. Freddy sat there, staring down at Bonnie. Staring at the animatronic he had taken care of ever since he had been created and introduced to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He sighed and looked out the window. It was still night out.

Freddy almost fell asleep himself, but soon Foxy walked up to him and nudged him with his foot. Freddy blinked up at the fox tiredly. "What?"

Foxy scowled. "We gotta find Chica."

Freddy's thoughts returned to him. _Chica. _Foxy was right. They had to find Chica as soon as possible. He nodded and looked down at Bonnie. He gently removed the rabbit from his lap and paused. He looked at Foxy. "Are you sure we should leave Bonnie alone?" Freddy asked.

Foxy shrugged. "Th' kiddo won't weigh anchor. If we leave a note he'll know."

Freddy nodded and hastily wrote a note in the dust at he floor of he dark storage building. Freddy and Foxy then hastily left the building through the back door.

Freddy looked around wearily. He looked at Foxy. "Should we see if anyone has found the body?"

Foxy blinked. "Damn, Freddy, stop askin' me! Ye decide wha' we do! I don't really know... All I can say be that we should prolly focus on findin' Chica." He said, looking at Freddy strangely.

Freddy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Right...okay. Let's look for Chica near the road. And we need to be careful and stay out of sight." Freddy said. Foxy nodded and they began to move through the alleyways, trying to get to the road near the forest.

Once they got there, they managed to stay hidden. They remained that way by sticking near the forest as they searched he road. Freddy's heart began to sink as they found nothing through their search. They looked through the entire path Bonnie had taken; and found nothing. Chica was nowhere to be found.

Soon, Freddy got overwhelmed. Too many thoughts were swirling in his head all at once. The bear animatronic soon rested his back against a tree and covered his face with his hands. "Fuck...fuck..." He whispered.

Foxy paused. He walked over to where Freddy was. "We'll find her. Jus' 'cause she ain't here now doesn't mean we'll ne'er find her." Foxy muttered.

Freddy narrowed his blue eyes. "You.." He growled, glaring at Foxy. "You got us into the mess in the first goddamn place. Don't try to say we'll find her! You caused all of this! YOU should be the one lost and possibly dead. We'd ALL BE BETTER OFF!" Freddy roared. He hen whirled around and dug his fist into a tree. He punched the tree several times, desperately hoping that if he hit the tree enough it would make it all go away.

Foxy stared at Freddy with bleak eyes. "Ye prolly would be better off. I'd be better off, too." He said, his voice laced with bitterness. Freddy paused and looked at Foxy for a second.

He just stared at Foxy. He stared at the animatronic he had labeled as a monster for years. He stared at the animatronic he had hated all his life. He stared at the animatronic that had torn the frontal lobe out of an innocent human girl. He stared at the animatronic he had torn apart for hurting the girl. Freddy looked at the torn animatronic and thought about what Foxy had always said. He hadalways said that he had never meant to hurt that little girl. Freddy remembered the day he had torn Foxy apart.

'I don't think you see his side, Freddy.' He vaguely remembered Chica's words back at he shed. Freddy blinked and just stared at Foxy. Foxy looked back at him.

Freddy removed his face from his hands and looked at Foxy. "I'm tired of fighting, Foxy." Freddy said. He couldn't control the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I don't want to fight you anymore."

Foxy stared at him. "I've been tired o' fightin' fer years, Freddy." Foxy said quietly.

Freddy twitched his ears. "N-no more fighting. Alright? No more fighting." Freddy said. He looked at Foxy.

Foxy gave a very small smile. "No more fightin'. I be glad ye finally see that."

Freddy just nodded. He looked around with glassy, tearful eyes.

Foxy looked around. He stood beside Freddy. "Th' humans are goin' t' find that body soon. We 'ave t' go back t' th' buildin', otherwise we'll be spotted. We'll look fer Chica when we can, but we 'ave t' hide. Savvy?" Foxy said.

Freddy nodded. "You're right..." He shook his head sorrowfully. _Chica, Chica, where are you...? _He thought.

They returned to the small storage building in silence. As they were returning, Freddy saw bright lights near the streets. He and Foxy peered out from a nearby alleyway. Freddy saw police cars, police tape, an ambulance, and people standing everywhere. Lights flashed in all directions, giving Freddy a headache.

"They've found the body." Freddy whispered.

Foxy nodded. "Let's go. We can't stay here."

They reentered the building silently through the back door. Luckily the back door was hidden in an alleyway, so it was hard to find. The front door of the building was locked. As they entered the building, Freddy saw that Bonnie hadn't woken. Quietly, Freddy trotted over. He laid down beside Bonnie. Freddy shivered a bit and tried to drape an arm around Bonnie to provide warmth. It was cold in the building.

Foxy hunted through a few of the boxes. The crimson fox soon found a large blanket. He went over to Freddy and offered him a blanket wordlessly. Freddy looked at Foxy, and then nodded gratefully. "Thanks." Freddy said as he took the blanket. He threw it over Bonnie and himself, however the blanket was so big there was still plenty it could cover.

Freddy watched as Foxy walked over to a corner. The animatronic fox began to lie down. Freddy felt compelled to cut in. "Uh, Foxy... If you're cold you can come over here." Freddy muttered.

Foxy gazed at him for a few seconds. Then, Freddy saw the pirate fox blink and then give a small smile. "Oh, uh.. sure. I'll come o'er." He said awkwardly. Foxy got up and trotted over to them. He quietly lied down near Freddy and Bonnie. He curled up and pulled some of the blanket over himself. He pulled it over his entire body.

"Thanks, Fazbear." Freddy heard Foxy mumble from under the blanket.

Freddy rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "You're welcome." He muttered drowsily.

Freddy convinced himself that they would find Chica. Tomorrow they would find her, and soon they would escape this. They would be okay. The humans wouldn't find them. They'd find Chica and then find the building and everything would be normal...

Freddy closed his eyes and tried to think some more. He tried to think about all the things that had happened; all the things that were changing. However, sleep overtook him before he even began to think.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

***rises from the dead while smooth jazz plays in the background* AYYY! I'm so sorry guys, I had bad writer's block and lost interest. But, I'm back now, and we are in full swing with our regularly scheduled chapter every day! I'm very cloud to get this story back on the road, I forgot how much I enjoy writing.**

**Thanks to everyone for your interest in this story. I really appreciate it. You are all wonderful people! I hope you all still have interest.**** Things start to calm down a bit in this chapter but of course it won't stay that way. (every chapter after this is intense shit) ;) Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Freddy awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of scratching.<p>

His azure robotic eyelids slowly slid open as he heard he faint sound of scratching. He looked out the window and saw it was pitch black. The bear animatronic blinked and frowned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he glanced down at the still form of Bonnie. The lavender rabbit animatronic was sound asleep. Freddy narrowed his eyes and glanced around. "Foxy?" He grunted, looking to his side. He lifted the blanket in attempt to find the robotic fox.

Foxy hissed under his breath at being awoken. He lifted his head tiredly and blinked at Freddy."Wha''s th' problem now?" Foxy huffed.

Freddy twitched his ears as he stared at Foxy. "Foxy, did you hear that?" He asked carefully.

Foxy looked around. His face was contorted in a look of tired annoyance. "What?"

"That scratching."

Foxy stared at him and then promptly perked a robotic ear with a dull cracking noise. He then sighed and laid his head back down before pulling the cover over his face."Prolly jus' a mouse. Go back t' sleep." The fox grumbled quietly.

Freddy laid down for a second, but the scratching continued. He then heard he shuffling of boxes in the warehouse. Freddy's lip rose and he sat up again. "If it's a mouse, then go kill it!" He snapped to Foxy.

"Why don't YE go 'n scuttle it? Ye obviously needs the exercise." Foxy grumbled from under the blanket.

"You're a fox! That's your job!"

Foxy lifted his head and glared. "Freddy, stop being a stereotypical asshole 'n go back t' sleep." Foxy snorted before a crooked smile appeared on his toothed face.

Freddy opened his mouth to argue, but he suddenly heard footsteps from in front of him. His ears swiveled forwards before he took Foxy's muzzle and shoved it into the ground to keep him from talking. Freddy's eyes were wide as he began to rise to his feet. He curled his robotic fingers into a fist as he perpared to swing at whatever human was in front of them and then haul ass.

But it wasn't a human that was in front of them. Instead, the yellow figure of Chica the Chicken stepped into view with a wide grin on her robotic beak. "Look at you guys, bickering like an old married couple!" She laughed softly. "It's so sweet!"

"Chica? Be that ye, lass?" Foxy rumbled as he swatted Freddy's hand away. His yellow eyes were glowing as he sat up.

Chica nodded and smiled gently at Freddy. "Yeah." She breathed. "It's me."

Freddy acted on instinct again. Without thinking, he flew forwards and threw him huge arms around Chica's neck. Emotions of unbearable relief and joy surged through him as Freddy hugged her and didn't let go.

Chica grunted at Freddy's sudden embrace. However, she moved closer to him and returned the hug tightly while resting her head on his shoulder. "Did'ya think you'd get rid of me that easily?" She cooed gently to Freddy.

Freddy blinked. "Where were you?" He rasped. "We looked everywhere!" A smile was still plastered on his face.

Chica opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by Foxy. "Ye didn' wench much, Chica. Bonnie scuttled someone 'n we looked fer ye 'n then Freddy 'n I decided t' become homosexuals." He muttered as he stood up.

Freddy whirled around and smacked Foxy. Foxy rubbed his cheek and hissed. "Christ, Freddy, family violence! Ye're settin' a bad example fer our kid." Foxy grunted. He then smiled and waved his robotic tail. "Nay, I be jokin'. We all know ye two are datin' 'n Bonnie's yer kid. 'n me? Well, I be the Fazbear family cur." He joked. He dodged Freddy's swing and took off for a few boxes while laughing.

Chica smiled. "It's really good to know you two have made up." She said softly. "I told you he changed." She looked at him with soft, approving eyes. "You both did."

Freddy just huffed and watched Foxy come looping back. "We tolerate each other." He muttered.

Foxy rolled his eyes and sat beside Bonnie. "So..." He began with a frown. He looked at Bonnie's still sleeping form. "Chica, while ye were gone wherever ye were, Bonnie-"

Chica cut him off. "I know."

Freddy and Foxy looked at her in surprise. "You do?" Freddy asked, eyes wide.

Chica nodded curtly. "Yeah, I know what's going on. Look, I have a lot to explain, but we can't stay here."

Freddy blinked and looked around. "We can't?" He asked in surprise. "Chica, what're you-"

Chica interrupted again. She was holding a leather bag with her, which she hastily threw on the floor and pulled a paper out of. "Look." She said as he opened the paper. It was a newspaper.

Freddy looked at the paper and began reading. He and Chica were the only ones who knew how to read. Bonnie knew some, but not very well. Foxy didn't know how to read at all. Still, the crimson fox joined them and peered over Freddy's shoulder to look at the paper.

As Freddy read off the paper, his eyes grew huger and huger. He stepped back and shook his head. "How?" He asked in belief. "Bonnie killed the human only a few hours ago!"

"I know, but right now it's like 5 AM." Chica said solemnly while looking out the small widow. She shook her head. "I don't know how the story got out that fast, it just did. All I know is that they know and are looking for the person who did it. They are about to investigate this area. We can't stay here." She said, looking at Freddy and Foxy with desperate lavender eyes.

Foxy nodded slowly. He looked at Bonnie's sleeping form before looking at Freddy. "I agree. If they be gonna be searchin' this area, then they'll damn sure look through here." The fox remarked with brisk solemness.

Freddy blinked as thoughts swirled through his head. He carefully went through every option they had, but only one was the obvious choice. "If we have to leave, where do you propose we'll go?" He asked carefully while looking at Chica and Foxy.

Chica gave a small smile. "I know where we have to go and hide, but you won't like it."

Freddy blinked and waited for her to speak.

Chica sighed. "A sewer."

Freddy closed his eyes and sighed loudly. Anxiety ran through him. Oh god, a sewer. From beside him, Foxy stepped back and spat in disgust. "Thar's no way in Davy Jones' locker I be stayin' in a sewer!"

"It's our only option to hide before the humans us. Come on, Foxy..." Chica begged in a small voice. Foxy met her gaze and spat again.

Freddy nudged Foxy away with narrowed eyes. He looked at Chica. "Are you sure it's the only hiding place we got?" He asked gently, although familiar hopelessness was surging through him.

Chica nodded slowly. "I'm afraid that's all we have." She said in a small voice.

"We'll go." Freddy said quietly. He looked back at Foxy. "It's all we have. Otherwise, the humans will find us and kill us. Okay, Foxy?" He said carefully, trying to keep his aggressiveness out of his voice.

Foxy just huffed. "Aye, aye. If that's all we can do, then fine." He said evenly. The fox gave a defeated sigh and rested his back against the wall.

Chica met Freddy's hopeless gave. "Don't worry, Freddy." She assured quietly. "It'll be fine. I'll wake Bonnie up. I need you and Foxy to start gathering anything useful in here." She said carefully.

Freddy blinked. "Is there anything else we need to know? Where have you been? What's the plan once we get to the sewer? What's going on with the-"

Chica shoved Freddy along impatiently. She gave him a soft smile. "Like I said, I'll explain everything once we get there. Now go get useful things." She said before turning away and gently walking over to Bonnie.

Freddy sighed. Foxy was already walking to the boxes and opening them. "Let's see... Useful stuff, useful stuff...Arrrgh." The pirate fox muttered as he shifted through the stuff in the boxes.

Freddy lumbered over and began searching. He poked through a few boxes and got lucky. He hastily grabbed two blankets from the first box and slung them over his shoulder and then continued his search. He found several cans of food, but they were animatronics, so it was useless. As he searched, he huffed in frustration as he couldn't really mind anything useful besides the blankets. He looked over at Foxy to see his progress. The crimson fox had a large paper sack and was hastily stuffing what looked like bottles of rum into it.

Freddy raised his eyebrow and snarled. "But that back, Foxy. We can't drink."

Foxy rolled his yellow eyes. "I know, but I wants t' try it. I wants t' see wha' happens."

"What happens would be you would probably die from getting that liquid in your insides." Freddy snapped.

Foxy sighed and spilled the rum bottles back in the box. "Buzzkill."

They continued hunting through the boxes. Freddy found some useful stuff. Or, at least it was useful to him. Blankets, a meat cleaver, a small knife, a radio, and a skateboard.

Foxy eyed what he had. "I understand blankets 'n weapons, but why the Davy Jones' locker do ye 'ave a radio 'n a skateboard?" He mused.

Freddy shrugged. "I thought the radio would be cool to have. I kind of miss music."

"'n the skateboard?" Foxy asked. He grinned mischievously and cocked an eyebrow. "I hope ye don't plan on using that yourself, Fazzy. Yu'd crush that thing jus' by puttin' a foot on it wit' yer fatass." He quipped.

Freddy glared. "No, I'm giving it to Bonnie. I think he'd be able to use it if I teach him." Freddy said with a small smile. Hopefully Bonnie would like it if he gave him the skateboard and taught him how to use it. Maybe that would rebuild Bonnie's trust in him.

Foxy blinked and gave a small smile on his crooked muzzle. "That's actually pretty sweet, Freddy." The pirate said with a wave of his tail. He then deviously grinned and reached into the paper bag he was holding. "I decided t' get ye a present t' so we can celebrate our friendship." He mocked playfully. Foxy then pulled out a bottle of what looked like body spray. He grinned and his white teeth flashed in the darkness of the warehouse. "Merry Christmas, Freddy. Now ye can smell a wee bit more decent 'n I can actually stand a bit closer t' ye."

Freddy took the bottle and threw it in Foxy's face. He then stomped away but couldn't hide the very small smile drawing on his face. Foxy laughed behind him before following. He kept the body spray, however.

As Freddy and Foxy returned, Freddy had stuffed the skateboard in a rather large bag so Bonnie wouldn't see. He wanted it to be a surprise. As they returned, Bonnie had sat up and was rubbing his eyes tiredly. Chica looked at them and stood up. She eyed what they had. "What do you have?" She asked as she walked over to them and peered over their bags.

Freddy smiled at her. "Just stuff. Mostly blankets and weapons." He said. Foxy was too busy hunting through the paper bag he was holding. The fox turned and trotted back to the boxes for something.

Bonnie walked over and gave Freddy a half-hearted smile. Freddy smiled back, although he could tell Bonnie was still a bit nervous around him. Bonnie twitched his ears. "What do we need weapons for?" The lavender bunny asked in a small voice.

Chica and Freddy looked at each other, but Chica turned and responded first. "They're just for protection, sweetheart." She said gently. Bonnie blinked and nodded slowly, although Freddy could see the nerves in he traumatized animatronic's lavender eyes.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wha''re we natterin' about protection fer?" Foxy grunted as he came looping back. Bonnie blinked and Chica began laughing. Freddy's ears fell back with a crack and he roughly shoved Foxy in the ribs. "Ahoy! Stop shovin' me!" Foxy spat.

"YOU stop talking about bad stuff!" Freddy snapped. Bonnie just looked confused.

"Damn, it ain't me fault Chica made it sound like that!" Fox hissed as he rubbed at is ribs. He then moved his foot around and shuddered a bit.

Bonnie eyed Foxy's foot. "Is you're foot going to be okay, Foxy?" The bunny asked carefully. The one-legged animatronic rubbed his arm nervously.

Foxy waved his robotic tail and patted Bonnie's head. "Don't worry about me, sport. Me foot'll be okay 'n ye're leg will too." Foxy rumbled. Bonnie gave a rare grin and Chica turned and gave Freddy dramatic thumbs-up. Freddy made a very small smile. Things were still terrible, but at least they were getting along. Then again, they were about to go hide in a damn sewer because Bonnie had accidentally killed someone. Not to mention they were animatronics out of their building and the company was probably closed by now. Freddy shuttered.

"Alright, guys." Chica said. She supported Bonnie and began to walk towards the back door. "The grate that leads to the sewer we'll be hiding in is not far. We just have to be quiet. They haven't begun investigating yet but there's still people. We gotta be quiet." She instructed.

Foxy crossed his arms and grinned. "That'll be hard fer Freddy. He may nah be able t' control his heavy breathin' whenever we pass a McDonald's." He scoffed. Freddy just sighed and followed after Chica.

As they slipped out of the back door, they began he slent walk through the alleyways. It was 6 AM in the morning, and the sun was peering out over the horizon. As they moved down the dark alleyways, the rising sun was very visible to see. Freddy couldn't help but stop to stare for a few moment. He had not seen the dun often. He never aw the sunrise like this, but it was a sight to behold. It looked beautiful. The very golden orange casted all along the alleyways. Freddy halted and just stared. He looked ahead and was pleased to see that Bonnie was staring at the graceful sunrise too. Chica was too absorbed in moving to the sewer grate. Freddy blinked and hoped hat one day he could sit and watch a sunrise with Bonnie. He figured he would like it. Bonnie thought everything was beautiful, especially things that were orange. Bonnie really liked the color orange.

Freddy was so absorbed in his thinking that he didn't notice Foxy impatiently shove him forwards. "Come on, Fazbear. Stop starin' at that cupcake on th' floor o'er thar, we 'ave t' move." The crimson fox muttered as he pushed Freddy along with his clawed hands. Freddy glared at him, although he was slightly disappointed that Foxy hadn't noticed the beauty of the sunrise. Maybe he would bring Foxy along, too. When everything calmed down and they were back home maybe they could all see it. Maybe Foxy would realize that the world wasn't filled with hateful things.

Freddy shook his head to clear his thoughts and silently continued on their path, away from human sight. They walked quietly, mostly sticking near the wall. Soon, they arrived at the grate. They all stuck close to the wall like ninjas. Chica looked both ways on the silent sidewalks. "I don't think anyone's out here." She murmured quietly before during her serious lavender orbs on Freddy and Foxy. "We need to get Bonnie in here first. Which one of you will get that grate open?"

Freddy was about to volunteer, but suddenly, Foxy trotted forwards. "Fazzy has done enough. Lemme do this one." The animatronic said briskly.

Chica nodded curtly. Bonnie shuffled his one foot. "Do you know how to get it open?" He asked quietly while looking at Chica from the side.

Foxy nodded. "Aye." He said. The crimson fox began to leave the wall and walk out into the open. Freddy didn't even notice that he was chewing on his fingers.

"Be careful." Freddy muttered lowly, watching with wide eyes.

Foxy lumbered to the grate and knelt beside it. "Watch me back, Chica." He said. Chica nodded and Foxy began to pry at the sewer grate with his claws. He began to carefully pull it open.

Chica shook a bit. "Hurry!" She cried. Freddy peered over and his eyes widened when he saw a car was coming.

"GO, FOXY!" Freddy roared without thinking. With a grunt, Foxy tore the grate open and sprang head first into the sewer. Freddy literally face-palmed through his face as he realized that the fox had just dived into a sewer head first. "Shit." He hissed.

As the car passed, Freddy urged Chica and Bonnie forwards. "Go!" The bear abnimatronic barked as he kept close to the wall and watched for cars. The grate was still open. Chica hastily ran forwards, supporting Bonnie.

The lavender animatronic whipped around and looked at Freddy worriedly. "What about you?!" He cried.

"I'll be fine." Freddy said with even gentleness. His non-existent hackles rose as he saw another car roaring down the road. Luckily, Chica and Bonnie were already in the sewer. Freddy breathed out carefully and waited for the car to pass. Once it did, Freddy bolted forwards and sprang into the sewer. He flung one strong arm forwards and gripped the bars of the ladder. He slipped down and lifted his hand up to close the grate behind him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**Okay, so, this chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be. But, I plan on uploading another chapter tonight, so stayed tuned for that. I'm terribly sorry for the wait guys, it won't happen again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Words cannot express how much I love Ommwriter. It makes writing feel like I'm riding a majestic eagle through rainbow-colored clouds.**

***sad noises* Ugh! I'm terribly sorry guys. I hate letting all of you down like this. However, I want to let you know that I am determined to get this story done in the next few days. I have just been busy and uninterested, and a bit stressed. But now that it's beginning to become less, I decided to get back on the ball. I promise, this story will be done in the next few days. I'm not too happy with this chapter, because honestly it didn't go how I originally planned it, but I just wanted to get this chapter out here as soon as possible. And I'll damned, I'll make sure that this next chapter is updated in the next few hours. I am going to get two chapters in today even if it kills me. Count on it.**

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter is uneventful. The next chapter will start the intensity and the chapters after that will be the climax part before the story is over. Thank you all for your reviews and interest! I greatly appreciate it and I am overjoyed to know you are all still interested in my work! And, as a side note, I'd like to thank Popful for pointing out the missing letters. I proofread it as much as I could and checked it over. Let me know if there are still a large amount of missing letters. Very sorry about that, I know it can be annoying and distracting. Also, to answer a review a guest made about my Outsiders fanfiction, the thing is I decided to delete it because I wanted to get this story done before writing it. It was stressing me. After this story is done I will move onto that story and get it done. But for now I'm taking it down until this one is done. I wanted to rewrite the first chapter of it anyway.**

**Sorry about the length of this author's note. Enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Freddy breathed out carefully as he shut the sewer grate. The loud bang of the sewer grate closing echoed off of the sewer's walls. Freddy was immersed in complete darkness as the light was shut out from him closing the sewer grate. The darkness was unnerving for Freddy. He didn't like it.<p>

Carefully, the animatronic bear looked down. He was gripping the metal ladder tightly with his hands. "Guys?" He asked loudly. His gruff voice echoed off the dense walls. He perked his metallic ears.

"Freddy?" Came Chica's voice. Freddy felt relieved and attempted to peer down so he could see her. But he couldn't see through the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me." Freddy said as he gripped the metallic ladder rigidly. "Are you guys okay?"

"Bonnie and I are fine. We're about to get off the ladder." Chica said evenly. Freddy could hear Bonnie's breathing from below him. Freddy knew the little animatronic rabbit wouldn't speak unless he had to.

"And Foxy?" Freddy asked as he tugged at his bow tie nervously.

"I be down here, damn it. Farrg, why did I do that? 'tis such a shitty plan. Agh! It hurts!" Freddy and Chica heard Foxy swearing black and blue below them. Freddy couldn't help but feel relieved as he began to move down the metal ladder as soon as he heard Bonnie and Chica get off. He moved down very carefully. Every move Freddy made echoed throughout the dark sewer. It made Freddy nervous. He wished wildly that he could see better.

Soon, Freddy saw light near he bottom and saw that the ladder had stopped. He heard Chica's faint voice below him and knew he had to get off now. He tensed and twitched his ears before he sprang off the ladder. His invisible heart lurched slightly as he fell from the long distance and then felt his big feet plant into the wet ground. Freddy panted a bit and looked around. "Are we all down?" He asked.

Bonnie limped up to him. His eyes were wide. As the lavender rabbit came into view, he tripped slightly and stumbled forwards. Freddy caught the small rabbit and pushed him up. "Easy, bud. Are you okay?" Freddy asked as he surveyed Bonnie with soft azure eyes.

Bonnie shook a bit as he leaned slightly against Freddy. "Me and Chica are fine, but-"

"We don't know where Foxy is." Chica cut in as she walked up to both of them. She had a concerned scowl on her face. "I keep calling for him, but he just cusses at me. I think he hurt himself again."

Freddy chewed on his lip. "I'll get him." He said slowly.

Bonnie looked up at him with glowing purple eyes. "You will?" He asked with a small smile.

Freddy blinked. "Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" Freddy asked as he tilted his head at the feeble young animatonic.

Bonnie twitched his tall ears and averted his gaze to stare at the ground. "It's just... I didn't think you really cared about Foxy." Bonnie said slowly.

Freddy felt Chica's gaze trained on him. Freddy gave a tiny smile and his eyes softened as he thought for a moment. He suddenly realized how much had changed for the past few days. He realized how much all of them had changed. He thought about Foxy. Freddy understood now. He knew he did, now that he had taken the time to think of it. Foxy was to be trusted. Foxy was a good animatonic, deep inside. He and Freddy obviously didn't see eye to eye most of the time, but Foxy was not a bad person. Foxy was just misunderstood. Freddy thought back even further. He thought of what had happened all those years ago. He remembered where this had all started. Foxy had been one of them, but one mistake changed everything. Made Freddy hate him. Made Foxy become discontinued. But there was one thing Freddy couldn't figure out. Why had he done what he had done? Had it been on purpose? What caused it to happen? Did Foxy mean to do it? Freddy couldn't figure that part out. Maybe one day, he would.

Freddy met Chica's steady gaze for a moment, and then loked at Bonnie. "I care about Foxy. He is one of us. And I don't want to leave him behind. We are a team, right?" Freddy said.

Chica smiled and turned away in trying to contain her emotions. Freddy knew that in the end all Chica wanted was for all of them to get along. Freddy was glad he could finally give her that. She deserved it, really.

Bonnie looked relieved. "Good." He said softly.

Freddy pulled Bonnie into a short hug. He was overjoyed Bonnie was beginning to speak to him again. Freddy then looked ahead of him. He rummaged in one of the bags until he found a flashlight. He handed it to Chica. "Turn this one and keep it where you are so we can find you. Stay here, I'll find Foxy."

Chica nodded briskly. "Got it." She said.

Freddy nodded and began to move down the sewer carefully. He kept his right rounded ear perked high as he picked up sounds coming from all directions. The sound of water dripping, the sound of his footsteps echoing, and the sound of water rushing. This was a sewer if he had ever seen one. "Foxy?" He called out slowly as he took careful steps forwards. Nothing. He began to move about, searching for the crimson animatronic fox.

"Foxy?" He called again. He heard the sound of scuffling and metal clicking against the ground to the right, so he quickly moved that way

"Goddamnit, Foxy, is that you?" Freddy asked as he moved towards the sound. Moving around the dark sewer was creeping him out.

"Freddy? Yeah, 'tis me. Get o'er here!" Freddy heard Foxy. He moved forwards until he saw the crumpled form of Foxy in the ground.

Freddy's eyes widened. Foxy was laying on the ground, sprawled out. The animatronic fox was gripping at his head and he noticed that his foot was bent at an awkward angle. "Foxy!" Freddy barked as he stumbled forwards, slipping slightly on the puddles in the wet ground. He began to pull Foxy up. "Are you okay?" He asked as he trid to support Foxy.

"Davy Jones' locker, I hit me head when I dived like that. 'n me foot be all farrgged up now. Shit, jus' leave me, Freddy." Foxy slurred as he bega to lift himself and lean against Freddy.

"Leave you? Are you insane? Come on, we gotta get back. Can you focus and can you walk?" Freddy asked as he held Foxy by his under arms and studied his ruined foot.

"Sort o', 'n no." Foxy said.

"Damn it, Foxy." Freddy swore. "Why did you do that?"

Foxy shrugged sheepishly. "Davy Jones' locker, ye scared me. I didn' know thar was a damn latter!" Foxy muttered as he stepped on Freddy's toe defiantly.

Freddy huffed angrily. "You'll be fine." He muttered slowly as he began to pull Foxy back to where Chica and Bonnie were. He could see them from the light the flashlight provided in the dark sewer

Foxy hummed a joyless tune as they lumbered along. Once they got back, Chica ran up to them. "Are you guys okay?" She asked as she saw Foxy. Her eyes widened.

Freddy put Foxy down against the wall. The crimson fox leaned against it, humming and coughing. He had injured his head when he fell, probably messing up his thought process but Freddy was sure it would come back sooner or later. And his foot? Well, as soon as this all cooled off and they got back to he building, they would fix it. They would be fine.

"Foxy'll be alright, don't worry." Freddy said. Bonnie looked at the dazed fox worriedly. The one-legged lavender rabbit wobbled over to it beside Foxy slumped form.

"Are you sure?" Chica asked.

Freddy nodded. "Yeah. He'll be fine after a while." Freddy huffed. He knew that Foxy could take anything. After all, Freddy had once cut Foxy open and tore him up on the day he bit the girl, leaving the permanent mutilation Foxy had now. He had taken it. This was nothing for Foxy. Freddy shuttered at the memory and looked over at Foxy for a second.

Chica chewed on her fingers, but nodded. "Alright." She said. She began to take one of their bags. "Do we have everything?"

"Yeah." Bonnie piped up. The lavender rabbit had scooted over and pulled a blanket out of a bag. "Can I use this?" He asked slowly.

Freddy nodded and smiled. Bonnie was trying to help Foxy. The young animatronic smiled and then returned to the injured fox.

Chica was wiping the sewer grime from herself with a disgusted look on her face. "Well..." She trailed off and gave Freddy a humorless smile. "Here we are."

Freddy sighed and shook his head. "Yup. Here we are."

"Don't worry, Freddy. "We won't be here for long. Just until this all blows over. Then we can get back to the building." She said softly.

Freddy twitched his ear. The building. "Did you find anything out about the building, Chica?" He asked anxiously.

Chica nodded her head solemnly. "All I know is that it's closed down. They are looking for us and declined to comment about the murder. The police had been notified to search for us, but you know that if they find us we won't be bought back alive." Chica said darkly.

Freddy stifled a loud sigh. "So are only option is to hide for awhile and then find our way back when this has calmed down?"

"Pretty much." Chica said sadly. She put a hand on Freddy's shoulder. He hadn't even noticed he was shaking. "We'll be fine, Freddy." She said.

Freddy nodded curtly. "I know." He said slowly. Freddy then turned away. "I'm really tired." He muttered.

Chica shrugged. "Well, you can go to sleep if you want. I'll keep watch over everything."

"Are you sure?" Freddy asked with a twitch of his ears.

"Yup." Chica hummed as she sat down beside the rushing water of the sewer only to grunt in disgust at the sewer water that brushed against her feet.

Yawning, Freddy lumbered over to Bonnie and Foxy. The two were sitting against the wall. Foxy was curled up in a ball and Bonnie was sitting next to him, fiddling around with a deck of cards.

Freddy tilted his head as he flopped down next to Bonnie and studied the cards he had. "Where'd you get those?" Freddy asked with a tilt of his massive head.

Bonnie smiled and set some of the cards down. He was playing a card game with Foxy. "I found them in the warehouse before we left." The rabbit said cheerfully as he set the cards down.

Freddy began to lay down. "Oh, cool." He said with a yawn as he laid down on his side. He grinned at Bonnie. "You know, I got something for you while we were at the warehouse."

Bonnie's violet eyes immediately brightened. "Really? What is it?" He asked as he threw his arms over Freddy and shook him. "What is it, Freddy?"

Freddy chuckled. "I'll show you when I wake up."

"Oooh, c'mon!" Bonnie whined as he shook Freddy harder. "Don't be lazy! I wanna see now!" Bonnie whined.

Freddy just smiled and gave him that playful silent treatment.

"I know wha' he got ye." Foxy piped up. "He got ye a-"

"Shush!" Freddy snapped. Foxy drowsily grinned back at the dark animatronic bear.

"Oh, but that reminds me, I got ye somethin' too Freddy." Foxy mumbled. He rummaged through one bag and pulled out a box of tampons. "Merry Christmas-"

Freddy didn't let Foxy finish. He promptly grabbed the box and chunked it into the sewer water. Foxy watched the box and huffed. "Right, right, Should've gotten super absorbent." The pirate fox mumbled as he continued to play a cheating game of cards with Bonnie.

Freddy sighed and bit back a small smile. He then rested his head against the cool stone floor and let sleep overtake him.

He was confident that everything would be fine. Freddy was confident that they wouldn't have to wait long, and that soon, it would all blow over and they would find the building and things would be back to normal. Better than normal. Yes, he was confident their plan would work.

But hell, since when did any of their plans work? No, no. It wouldn't go like they wanted it to.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**GRRR! I'm telling you guys I'm trying. I lost all motivation to finish this story but luckily I got it back. Like I said, this will be finished before I go back to school. That means the next few days, mmkay? Thank you guys for not badgering me about it, it really helps. We only have a few chapters to go before the story is over, anyway. I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and interest in this story. It keeps me wanting to write. ^^ I'd also like to thank StanLee4Ever for his encouragement. I probably wouldn't be writing this damn story without him. Me and him are currently going to be writing another FNAF story after I finish this one in the next few days. It'll be called 5ervice with a 5mile. Once this story is over we'll be writing that so keep your eyes out. Without further ado, enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>Freddy Fazbear was dreaming.<p>

He didn't even know he was capable of dreams. He knew for a fact that humans dreamed. He heard them talk about it all the time. Sometimes Freddy would eavesdrop from the show stage during the day and hear the humans talk about a dream they had another night. Most of the time, it was the adults who spoke about their dreams. The children didn't. Freddy supposed maybe it was because they didn't remember their dreams. Maybe the adults were more aware. Freddy didn't really know. He was interested in it, that was for sure. To be honest, he was a bit envious. He wished he could dream. He even tried on several occasions when he slept, but Freddy just didn't dream. Chica didn't either, or at least often. He asked her about at least twice a day and she said she never dreamed. Sometimes she did but it was never a dream she was interested in talking about. Freddy supposed she wasn't as interested in it as he was. And Freddy never bothered to ask Foxy. They had been too hateful with each other at that time.

He knew for a fact that Bonnie dreamed. Or, not really dreamed. Nightmares, more like. Bonnie had nightmares all the time. Every night when he would fall asleep he would wake up about an hour later crying and screaming. Usually it was Chica who calmed him down. Freddy would just stand to the side during his meltdowns and just watch. He didn't know how to respond at those times. All he could do is sit and stare. He wanted badly to ask Bonnie about his dreams, but whenever he started to ask he would shrink back in fear and say he didn't want to talk about it. Freddy always left it at that to prevent from upsetting the young animatromic.

But despite all that, Freddy didn't dream. Until now. He didn't remember exactly what had happened in his dream. Everything had been vague and hazy. However, he did know one thing. He was running. In his dream, he had been running. He couldn't control his own running, but he was. He was running down a street coated with water. It was raining, and the rain was pouring down. The rain felt like bullets against him. As he sprinted down the wet street in his dream, he sharply rounded a corner and dived behind a dumper in the dark alleyway. He was hiding. But from who? He was scared. Freddy couldn't control his dream, he had no clue what was happening.

In his dream, he heard sirens in the distance. They got louder and louder the longer he hid behind the green dumpster. Freddy was shaking out of pure fear as the sirens got louder and louder. He saw lights in the distance and a car suddenly pulled up beside the alleyway. The lights on the top of the car nearly blinded Freddy. Everything was blurry. A man stepped out and fired a gun. Gunshots split the air and whizzed past Freddy. He shrank back in fear against the cold brick wall.

A scream split the air following the gunshots. Freddy winced and closed his eyes at the shrill scream. Suddenly, the police officers standing near their car disappeared. Freddy's nonexistent heart would be pounding, if he had one. Wearily, the robotic bear breathed out and slid out from behind the dumpster. He moved forwards and saw a motionless heap in the ground. Freddy swallowed and moved closer with anxiety coursing through him. As he got closer and closer, he heard shuddering breathing emit from the motionless heap. Freddy opened his maw to speak, but stopped. He couldn't talk. He stood over the dark crumpled form and lowered his head to look closer. And as the lights began to brighten, he saw that the crumpled form on the ground was a dead animatronic.

And then Freddy woke up. He woke up with a jolt and felt a robotic foot nudging him in the side.

"Christ, he looks different when he's sleepin'." Came the muffled voice of Foxy. Freddy's azure eyes shot open and he looked up to stare at the unamused face of the crimson fox as he stared back down at him. Thoughts swirled in Freddy's head as he gazed into Foxy's piercing yellow eyes. Freddy twisted himself around and coughed. Foxy blinked and twitched his robotic ears. "Ye alright, Freddy?" He asked as he waved his tail.

Freddy blinked and rubbed his eyes. He was shaking and he hardly noticed. "W-what?"

Chica came walking over. She tilted her head at Freddy as a confused look crossed her face. "Is everything okay?" She echoed Foxy's question.

Overwhelmed, Freddy sat up and shook his head. "I-I'm fine."

Foxy and Chica looked at each other. Chica bent down in front of him with a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure?" She asked gently.

Freddy nodded quickly and abruptly stood up. "Y-yeah...I'm fine." He said. They were still staring at him. Even Foxy looked concerned. Maybe it was because he was shaking. Freddy willed himself to stop. _It was just a dream._ He thought, echoing the words Chica used to tell Bonnie when he had nightmares. _It's not real, it doesn't mean anything... _

"Ye don't look fine." Foxy said with a frown.

Freddy glowered at him and breathed in carefully. "Well, I am. Alright?" He snapped. Foxy just shrugged.

"Alright, alright. I be glad ye're awake, though. Ye slept all day 'n left me t' entertain Bonnie." He grunted. The fox began to limp away, shaking his head. "Damn lad can't play cards worth a damn..." He growled as he stalked off.

Freddy threw his blanket off himself and looked around wearily. "Was I really asleep all day?" He asked while he frowned at Chica.

Chica was still looking at Freddy strangely. "Yeah." She said with a slight smile appearing on her dull orange beak. "I don't blame you, though. You could use the sleep." The animatronic said with a soft chuckle.

Freddy was too shaken to think straight, so he just gave her a forced smile. "I guess." He rumbled quietly as he looked around. His eyes caught sight of Foxy going back over to Bonnie. The small one-legged rabbit animatronic was sitting nearby playing with some cards they had taken from the warehouse. Freddy blinked and smiled softly as he struggled to to erase the memories of the nightmare he had just seen. _It's not real, It's not real, It's not real... _He chanted wearily in his head. He reached a massive robotic paw forwards to scratch his head.

Chica was looking at him with a concerned expression. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked carefully as she scooted closer to Freddy.

He bobbed his head quickly. The last thing he wanted was for Chica to worry. She had enough on her plate and whenever she worried she worried bad. Chica blinked at him and then nodded back at him slowly. "Alright." She said with a slow smile. Freddy forced a smile back and then stiffly got to his robotic feet. He looked to the side and saw Foxy and Bonnie sitting near the wall. Smiling softly, Freddy walked over to them. Foxy was holding cards in his clawed hands. He slammed some down on the cold stone floor.

"Lad, I be tellin' ye, ye can nah beat me at this. I've beaten ye at this squiffy game seven times already!" Foxy snorted.

Bonnie scowled as his ears fell to the side of his head, he crossed his arms and he surveyed Foxy's cards. Bonnie exhausted a heavy sigh, clearing some old dust from his metallic chest. "It's just because I'm tired! If I was as wide awake as I was this morning I would be winning this thing!" He exclaimed. Freddy blinked as he watched them from afar. Bonnie did look a bit tired.

Foxy grinned toothily and flicked some cards in Bonnie's direction. "Don't play that game wit' me, sprog! Ye were awake when we started 'n I've been kickin' yer booty since! Ye're jus' lucky we be playin' Go Fish. 'twould sure as Davy Jones' locker suck fer ye if I chose t' play poker." The animatronic fox chided.

Freddy decided to approach. Trying not to appear sluggish before the two, he straightened himself up and walked over to them; trying not to slip in the sewer grime as he went over to stand beside Bonnie.

"Well, see, I'm much better at poker than I am at Go Fish!" Bonnie grunted matter-of-factly as he sat up straight, he then grabbed Freddy by the finger and gently pulled him down to his level, "Freddy…? What's poker?" He whispered into Freddy's rounded grimy ear. Freddy stifled a chuckle and smiled at Bonnie. Foxy wasn't listening, he was too busy looking over the cards and gloating over his victory internally.

"You'll find out when you're older, Bonnie." Freddy whispered back into Bonnie's ear. Bonnie opened his metallic mouth to beg Freddy to tell him what it was, but Freddy just put a robotic paw on Bonnie's head. "Here, I think I got something that will wake you up."

Bonnie's lavender eyes immediately brightened up. "Are you going to show me the skateboard you got me?!" He asked with his voice brimmed with excitement.

Freddy blinked. "Wait… how do you know about that skateboard?" He asked gruffly as he lifted a paw to scratch his head. He didn't remember telling Bonnie about it. Bonnie pointed at Foxy, who was sitting in front of them.

Freddy shot Foxy a glare. Foxy lifted his russet head to meet the bear's smoldering azure gaze. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I already told 'im wha' ya got 'im." The fox said shamelessly as he began gathering the cards up.

Freddy exhaled a heavy sigh, "Thank you, Foxy." Freddy muttered sarcastically. He then turned his attention back to Bonnie, "You're right, Bonnie, it is a skateboard." Freddy forced himself to bring a warm smile, regardless of the long disastrous morning and his grueling nightmare that left him fearful. Standing back up on his two broad feet, Freddy tapped Bonnie on his skinny shoulder and signaled him to follow after him as he began to trot away.

Bonnie stuck his metallic tongue out at Foxy and then got up in a mad, excited dash after Freddy. "Where is it, Freddy?!" The lavender rabbit asked with his ears perked high. Freddy smiled tiredly as he approached the bag near where Chica was.

"Right here." He rumbled as he reached down and pulled out the sleek orange skateboard. Bonnie's maw fell agape and he stared at it with glowing eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" The rabbit yapped as he did a leap in the air. Freddy held it out to him and he hastily grabbed it and stared at it. The animatronic squealed and leaped forward and wrap his skinny arms around Freddy's neck. "Thank you, Freddy! I love it! It's orange! It's perfect!" He cried gleefully as he put the skateboard and leaped onto it. Immediately after jumping on it, he began to wobble slightly. Freddy gripped his shoulders to balance him.

"Easy, bud, don't go so fast." He chuckled half-heartedly. He was glad Bonnie was happy. He just hoped he would do alright on the skateboard and it wouldn't break. Even if Bonnie was small, he was still an animatronic. Animatronics were pretty damn big.

Bonnie wasn't scared. He balanced himself and grinned. "I'm alright. How do I look?!" Bonnie asked as he hopped a bit on the broad orange skateboard.

Just as he said that Foxy had gotten up and trotted by. As he did, he looked at them. "Like a thirsty hipster." The fox said shamelessly. He flashed Freddy a toothy grin and walked over to stand with Chica.

Freddy glowered at Foxy until he was out of sight. Bonnie grinned brightly at Freddy and threw his hands up in the air.

"Yeah! I'm a thirsty hipster!" Bonnie said as he hopped up and down on the durable skateboard.

Freddy looked at Bonnie and shook his head with an eyebrow cocked. "No, no, you're not a thirsty hipster." He said with a soft smile as he rubbed his eyes with an arm. "However, you are going to be the coolest rabbit in the neighbourhood with that skateboard." He said as he lightly poked Bonnie in the chest. Bonnie giggled and hopped up and down again.

"So, when am I gonna learn how to use it?" The lavender animatronic asked with a very playful grin as he rocked back and forth on the skateboard. Freddy gave him a soft smile. Just the fact that Bonnie was happy made him happy too. However, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop thinking about the dead body of an animatronic lying crumpled on the ground...

Freddy shook his head and opened his chestnut maw to respond, but suddenly he was interrupted. Chica sudddenly came sprinting over to them. Freddy jumped a bit at her sudden appearance. "Chica?" He asked as concern crossed his face. Was there something wrong? Anxiety coursed through Freddy as Chica frantically sprinted up to them.

Foxy was chasing after Chica as fast as his broken feet would carry him. The fox slid forwards. "Police...those damn humans. They be comin' in here." He panted before he gritted his teeth and shook his head. "God fucking dammit..." The pirate fox cussed in a low voice.

Bonnie jumped off the skateboard and held it just to be sure in his skinny arms. "W-what?" He said, his voice shaking as he got close to Freddy.

Freddy reached out to grip Bonnie's arm just to make sure the small animatronic was still there. Bonnie looked at him with wide and terrified lavender eyes, but Freddy was too scared to even meet his gaze. A thousand emotions were running through him at once. It was all too much; now he could hardly think straight. _Too much._ Freddy thought. _This is too much, this can't be happening..._

Chica wiped her mouth on her arm and looked up at them with a hard and panicked gaze. "We have to go. NOW." She panted as she grabbed a flashlight and ran forwards.

Freddy stared forwards and saw lights in the distance. He felt like he was in a trance. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this isn't...happening. _Suddenly he felt something sharp forcefully shove him. "Damn it, Freddy! MOVE!" Foxy's voice tore through his trance. He saw the lights begin to get brighter, followed by human shouting in the distance.

And then a gunshot.

It cracked through the air with a deafening, unforgiving sound. Freddy felt something grab him and pull him backwards. It was Foxy. "FUCKIN' GANGWAY, FREDDY! COME ON, GET UP! MOVE!" Foxy screeched into his ear. Freddy broke out of his trance and got up and sprinted forwards. In a panic, he grabbed Foxy roughly by the arm and jerked him along as he ran after Chica and Bonnie. Chica had taken Bonnie and was dragging him along. Freddy could hear him sobbing in the distance, and his heart was torn in half. Foxy jerked his arm free and was now sprinting alongside Freddy.

More gunshots split the air. The more there were, the more focused Freddy got. _This will not become my nightmare, it's not real, it's not real, we'll be safe... _Freddy thought in a chant in his mind as more shouting and gunshots split the air. He also heard dogs barking as lights and sirens blared from behind them. The more it happened, the more fear enveloped Freddy. But he shoved it back and kept running.

They ran until they saw lights in front of them. "Fuck!" Chica cried as she held onto a hysterical Bonnie.

"We're trapped..." Freddy absent-mindedly rasped as he looked around. Too many things were happening at once. Freddy felt like he was going to fall flat on his face. He couldn't even comprehend it all.

Foxy suddenly rushed forwards. "No, we be nah trapped!" The fox growled over the gunshots.

"What do you mean?!" Chica cried as she huddled with Bonnie and stayed close to the ground. Foxy gritted his teeth and looked up at Freddy.

"Freddy, run. Run fer th' forest wit' Chica 'n th' lad 'n don't farrgin' stop. Run as fast as yer fat arse can carry ye." Foxy said evenly. Freddy's eyes widened as he stared at his ex-enemy. No. He wasn't thinking...

More gunshots cracked through the air. "GO!" Foxy shouted.

Suddenly a scream emitted from in front of them. Bonnie jerked back and fell to the ground, away from Chica's grip. Wires flew everywhere as the bullet connected with the rabbit animatronic's head.

Freddy didn't have time to react. Just as he jumped forwards at Bonnie, the stone ground crumpled out from underneath him. All he could do is open his maw and let out a scream as his body was plunged deep into the sewer water as it rushed down and swept him away.

* * *

><p><strong>(oh no freddy fell in shit water)<strong>

**A Friendly Message from StanLee4Ever: HELLO GUYS! I'M STAN THE MAN! How are you? That's GOOD! THATS REALLY GOOD! Because I wouldn't say life has fucked me, but it's getting pretty friendly with my ass if you know what i'm saying...XD I'm kidding, but really, I hope you guys liked this chapter with a little bit of me in it. I mean, to be honest it's already perfect because ichor is writing it (no she's not saying that with a gun to my head I promise XD I mean every word), but I was COMPLETELY happy to help! Ichor and I became friends really quickly, i've been helping her with this chapter all night, and it's been a lot of fun! :) She has a LOT in store with for this fic, I won't say what but trust me, it's going to be great. We'll laugh, we'll cry (warning, the feels train has not lost its path on this story) and you'll have a great time reading! Also, as she mentioned above, Ichor and I will be writing ANOTHER FNaF fanfic, a sort of adaption of FNAF if you could call it that. We are taking the game back to it's roots and giving it some newer ones, while also blending in the famous tropes that have been added to FNAF over the months it's been out! SO keep an eye out for that, I'm going to be putting my heart and soul into it, ichors going to be writing it too so I already know it's going to be great! I hope you guys enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Har har har... you all think Bonnie is dead. My master plan is working...**

**Hollly shhit, guys! A new chapter a day after the previous one was released?! What is this madness? No, but anyway, now that my motivation is back we can return to a chapter a day. A chapter a day keeps a stressed Ichornight away. Anyway, here's chapter 9! ONE CHAPTER BEFORE THE LAST! That's right, No More Pizza is about to finish. It's been quite a ride, huh? Anyway, sit back, grab your tissues and prepare for a feel trip! Also, Stan says hi. :3**

**(my god it's so hard to write the intro without laughing because basically Freddy is drowning in water that's been shit and pissed in and i'm an immature little shit so)**

* * *

><p>Drowning<strong>.<strong>

He was drowning.

He realized it right when the ground collapsed from under him. He realized it as soon as he felt himself collide with the unforgiving sewer water. The realization came to him like a bullet as he felt the ground disappear beneath him. He was floating. He was floating and he felt the chilled water swarm his entire body. He was moving backwards. _Away, away, away... I'm floating away. _He thought distantly. But where? Where was he going? Where was this water taking him? He didn't understand. He didn't understand anything as soon as he plunged into the cold water. Everything left him. He didn't understand anything anymore. All he knew was that he was floating. Floating away. Far away from where he had been last.

Then he suddenly felt something solid slam into the back of his head. The world darkened.

As the wold darkened, something else came into view. Freddy dreamed, again. He dreamed of complete darkness, and then a light. A light from a human streetlight. Freddy was standing. He was standing on a damp sidewalk. The only light was from the streetlight and the pale moonlight in the sky. He was standing rigidly and narrowed his eyes. There was something laying before him. Two things, actually. There was a large figuring towering over a crumpled heap in the ground. As Freddy began to move forwards to investigate, he saw the heap in the ground. It was an animatronic. Realizations came to Freddy as he lifted his head to stare at the figure towering above the motionless, dead animatronic. It was a human standing in the darkness of the alleyway.

Freddy suddenly realized. The realization of what was happening hit him. And just as it did, the man raised the gun he was holding and pulled the trigger; straight for Freddy.

"FREDDY!"

He heard a shrill scream tear through just as was hit. Who was that? Who was screaming his name? He couldn't think deeply about it as he fell back as the bullet connected. He hit the ground. Pain enveloped his entire body before he couldn't' even feel anything. He just laid there wit his maw gaped open. He heard footsteps and felt his body wrack as another bullet connected to his side. His world began to darken again as his azure eyes were fixated on the dead animatronic laying only a few feet from him.

"FREDDY! FREDDY!"

There were the screams again. Freddy's blue eyes darted around in an attempt to see the source of the shrill, feminine-like screams. He saw nothing but lught rain hitting against the ground of the alleyway. It began to rain harder and harder the more Freddy's world became black. And then he felt cold metal to the side of his head.

"FREDDY, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

The scream was more clear this time. It tore through everything. Freddy recognized the scream as Chica. But it was too late. The human pressing the barrel of the gun to his head pulled the trigger. There was a deafening sound of a gunshot that seemed distant, and then everything went dark very suddenly.

"OH MY GOD, NO, NO!"

Freddy's eyes slid open very slowly. He saw a dark roof before him. He closed his eyes as soon as hey opened. Nausea flooded him. The animatronic slowly came to as he felt force against his chest. He grunted and his eyes fluttered as he began to push himself up. He pushed the robotic hands that were on his chest away and found himself staring into the violet eyes of Chica. "C-Chica?" He rasped as he pawed at his head and glanced around wearily. He was wet. His entire body was coated in sewer water. Hr grunted at the stench. Chica was shaking and he eyes were wet with tears.

"F-Freddy? Are you going to d-die?" She whispered in a high-pitched voice Freddy had never heard her use before. It was a voice of pure fear. Pure terror. Freddy's eyes widened at the desperate tone in her voice as he saw her eyes brimming with tears. It stunned him. Chica was the most collected person Freddy had ever met. Seeing her break apart rigfht in front of him was something he never thought he'd experience. But why? What was going on? Thoughts swirled in his mind before he remembered. The memory came sweeping back to him.

_No, no, no. _That hadn't happened. Freddy slipped into denial as he gave his head a shake and looked at Chica with widening eyes. "Chica, what happened?" He asked slowly, all the while hoping and praying she would tell him the exact opposite of what he had seen happen. No, he had dreamed all that. Surely that had been a dream. That as well as everything else was just a nightmare. None of it had actually happened. He was in the building. Still in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where everything was normal. Everything was normal, everything was fine... He just stared at Chica and prayed she would say what he was hoping while ignoring the darkness of the sewer around him.

Sobbing and shaking, Chica wiped her eyes with her arm. "F-Freddy, I t-thought you were d-dead..." She sobbed. He looked down and saw she was gripping his paw with her own hand. Chica closed her eyes and sobbed loudly.

Freddy squeezed her hand, but continued looking into her eyes with a hard expression. "Chica." He said evenly, forcing the shaking from his voice. "Chica, what happened?"

Chica shook her head, causing her tears to fall everywhere. "T-the police. They found us...t-they found us and w-we ran, b-but they shot...they shot...they _killed..._" She didn't finish as she crumpled against Freddy in loud sobs.

Freddy grew cold as she listened to her. He knew who she was talking about as flashbacks spun through his mind. No, no. She was wrong. _Bonnie is not dead._ He thought through his trembling. _He and Foxy aren't dead, they're both fine, they're both fine..._ He thought. Freddy gritted his teeth and gripped Chica's shoulders. He pushed her up to his eye level. "No." She said carefully. "Chica, they're not dead. They're alright, okay?" She said as he let Chica bury her head into his metallic shoulder. He sat there and stared into the darkness.

"No, no, Freddy... They're-" She sobbed, but Freddy cut her off.

"Chica, I'm going to find them. Okay? Everything will be fine. Stay here, alright?" He said slowly as he got to his robotic feet.

Chica's eyes grew impossibly wide as she saw him get up. Immediately she flashed a hand forwards and grabbed his foot. "No!" She cried. "N-no, you can't go o-out there... They're everywhere..." She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "F-Freddy, I _can't... _I can't lose you too, I don't know what I would do, I can't, I can't, _I can't..." _She begged and sobbed.

Freddy realized that there was no point in arguing with her and telling her he would be fine out there. He knew Chica all too well. There was no such things as wining arguments with her. But despite that, Freddy knew what he had to do. Bonnie and Foxy were out there. He had to find them. So, the bear animatronic rose to his metallic feet. He looked down at Chica with gentle blue eyes. "I'll be fine. I promise. I will be fine." He said carefully as he began to walk away towards the ladder that led to he outside of the sewer that was nearby.

Chica's breathing hitched. She grabbed his foot but he pulled it away. She stumbled to her feet and ran forwards, only to trip and fall on her knees as she sobbed and sobbed to the point where it sounded like she was having problems breathing. "FREDDY!" She screamed. "P-please, PLEASE..." She nearly screamed as she sank to the ground. "D-DON'T GO OUT THERE! COME B-BACK, P-P-PLEASE _COME BACK_!"

Freddy felt his heart wrack in guilt, but he kept walking. Trying his absolute best to ignore Chica's sobbing and begging, he began to climb up the grimy ladder while breathing heavily. _I'll find them. Chica is wrong. We are all okay. I'll find them, I'll find them, they're not dead... _Freddy thought evenly as he climbed up the ladder carefully.

Freddy popped open the sewer grate and climbed out. Immediately he saw two police officers standing beside a car. One shouted and lifted it's gun. Freddy gritted his teeth and sprang forwards, running to a nearby alleyway. Hell, this was nothing new. He had been shot at before. He knew know that there were in all out war in the town now. Those humans wouldn't stop until they caught them. That wasn't going to happen. The only humans that would be catching them were the staff members of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. As Freddy dived into the darkness of the alleyway, his azure eyes narrowed as he saw they were chasing him.

A snarl rose in his throat. He had no time for this. Sticking close to the brick wall, he watched the bullets soar past him. He was not going to be shot. No, not at all. He was going to find them. As the first police ran at him while waving a gun and flashlight through the air, Freddy curled his hand into a fist and plummeted it right into the human's face. The human let out a short-lived cry of agony as the force from Freddy's fist sent hi flying backwards against the cold ground. Freddy hadn't killed him, just knocked him out. He had no desire to make their situation worse by killing more humans. As he gazed at the unconscious human, he suddenly felt something sharp dig into his side. Her grunted loudly in agony and saw the other officer had ran up and stuck a knife in him. As if that would do anything. Freddy snarled. The human looked up at him and began to scramble away, but Freddy was quicker. He grabbed the human and dug his metallic fist into his side. He heard the sound of bones cracking, and the human let out a scream. Freddy cupped his mouth roughly to muffle his scream before he tossed the human to the ground.

Freddy ran into the road. He looked at the other side of the sidewalk. His eyes widened as he saw a large figure laying on the sidewalk. It was the form of a few wires crumpled on the ground. Memories came back to him. _Bonnie._ He bit his lip and looked to he side to see more wires scattered down the sidewalk. Freddy knew they couldn't be far. He tightened his fist and suddenly heard tires screeching against the road. He whirled around and saw a car screeching down the road.

Freddy made a split second decision. As the car soared down the road, Freddy charged forwards and leaped onto the car. He remembered how he and Foxy had rode on that truck. He remembered that and used it to his advantage. He climbed up the car and punctured it with his harp metallic fingers. He hung on as the car drove furiously down the road. He was sure the drive was aware there was an aggressive animatronic bear on his car, but he was still driving. Freddy lowered himself further down to avoid the gunshots.

As he saw more wires on the sidewalk start to come in bundles, he realized he was getting closer. He saw he was here when he heard a shrill animatronic scream. He was here.

He pounced off the car and landed roughly on the side walk. The car that now had a huge dent in the top continued rocketing down the road. Freddy darted into an alleyway. More screeches. He flattened his ears against his head. As he skidded to a halt on the other side of the road, his eyes widened. A purple figure suddenly flew past him followed by the sound of gunshots cracking the air. The lavender figure was clutching his eye as he flew past him in rapid footsteps. _Bonnie!_

Freddy whirled around in time to see Bonnie fall to the ground. The rabbit animatronic curled in on himself to avoid the bullets flying everywhere. Freddy backed up and looked around for Foxy. His eyes landed on Bonnie. "Bonni-"

He was interrupted by a shrill scream. Freddy whirled around to see the figure of Foxy standing, surrounded by police officers.

Freddy immediately ran forwards into the road, but he was stopped by two police officers. Freddy growled and heard another screech. His lifted his head to see Foxy fighting and clawing at the offending police officers. Freddy saw one standing to the side lift a gun in Foxy's direction.

Freddy slammed his arm into a police officer standing in front of him. "FOXY! LOOK OU-" He was interrupted as a force slammed into his side. He screamed as agony tore through him. He crumpled to the ground and felt throbbing pain in his side. It stung with agony and Freddy gritted his teeth as darkness began to fill his vision. He had been nailed in the side with a bullet. He heard gunshots split the air.

Freddy lifted his head just in time to see Foxy get repeatedly shot by a police officers. The bullets entered the animatronic fox and sent him crumpling to the ground in a ruined metallic heap.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Guys I'm in a hospital right now on morphine and with a third degree burn on my leg that I got in an accident and I'm still fucking writing to finish No More Pizza**

**I am so dedicated to you guys. Ichor is fucking metal.**

**Say it with me now kids**

**ICHORNIGHT IS FUCKING METAL. WE ALL MUST WORSHIP OUR GODDESS ICHORNIGHT. No, but seriously, even I'm surprised I have the nerve to keep writing even in a hospital. Anyway, I'm alright in case you want to know. 3 Now, then, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The final chapter. The conclusion to No More Pizza. We've come a long way, huh?**

**Since I bet you are all anxious to finish this wonderful feel trip, I'll stop the authors note here. However, check the bottom after you finish the story, because I'm going to talk about my future plans for FNAF stories and *cough* possible continuations of this one *cough* As well as a long thank you note to all you beautiful people. ^^**

**Without further ado, grab your tissues, and please enjoy the conclusion of this story. No More Pizza Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>Time stopped.<p>

Or, at least, it seemed like it did. Everything seemed to stop. All Freddy could hear was the sound of slow gunshots splitting the air. But they were not slow. They were fast.

Too fast.

Freddy watched, in absolute horror, as the animatonic he had known for years was shot with several bullets. Things seemed so slow, even though they happened very fast. As Foxy was shot with the bullets, his body wracked several times and he took a step back. His already crooked jaw fell open and the piercing yellow eyes Freddy knew so well grew wide. Freddy heard a scream of horror emit from behind him, seemingly coming from Bonnie. But Freddy's wide azure eyes were on Foxy.

The animatronic fox looked down at the many bullets that were now punctured into his chest. He looked up at the officers and gave his robotic tail a lash. The fox's maw began to drool with oil as his dulling yellow eyes surveyed each of them. They all stood still, looking right back at him. A sickening grin spread across his crooked muzzle as the robotic fox took a step forwards. Every move he made made a twisting crack noise as Foxy staggered forwards. "Fuck. You." The crimson fox hissed in a weak, breaking voice. He stood rigid with oil and wires falling and pooling to the ground in his chest.

And then he dragged a robotic foot forwards, and then fell. Foxy crumpled to the ground with a sickening crack of his metallic body.

Time began to return to it's normal place for Freddy. And then he took action.

A roar erupted from Freddy. Without thinking, he slammed a paw into an unsuspecting officer's head. Freddy felt agony in his side, but that wasn't stopping him. All he thought was getting to Foxy. So he ignored the bullet that punctured his metallic side. Officers began shooting at him from afar, but Freddy darted forwards. He grabbed an officer that was surrounding Foxy by the throat. The officer gave a twisted scream as Freddy lifted him up, giving great roars all the way. One officer hit Freddy in his injured side with a crowbar. Freddy spun around with blue eyes blazing. He twirled the officer he was lifting up by the throat and collided his body with the other officer. Both humans crashed to the ground with agonized cries.

More gunshots. Freddy avoided them and ran forwards, nearly tripping on the wet ground. He went right for Foxy as thoughts raged through his mind. _No, no, no, no..._

Freddy ran to Foxy and fell on his robotic knees, skidding to a halt beside the fox's limp form. He immediately rolled Foxy over and pressed his paws against Foxy's chest defensively. He snarled loudly at the officers as they began to advance. He kept low in the most threatening stance. "GET BACK." He spoke in a very gruff, growling enraged voice. He snarled at them with azure eyes smoldering and narrowed.

The officers seemed taken aback. They just stared, but were still close to them. Too close. Freddy grabbed a loose crowbar one officer had dropped and chucked it at them. "I SAID GET BACK. GET BACK AND I WON'T FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!" He snarled to all of them, followed by an ear-popping roar. They backed up at that.

"G-goddammit." Foxy hissed from under Freddy. His voice was rasping and breaking. Freddy looked down at him.

"Foxy. Stay with me. We'll get out of here." Freddy said in a low voice that was as gentle as possible to the severely injured aniamtronic. He tried to keep his voice was leveled as possible. The officers just stared. Freddy growled at them. He grabbed Foxy as gently as possible by his arm. He lifted the fox up and held him by under his arms. Foxy hissed and grunted, spitting out wires as he went limp. Freddy gritted his teeth. He snarled viciously at the offices and began to drag Foxy away.

He dragged his dying friend all the way to an alleyway. Once they were in the darkness, he set Foxy down and sat beside him and looked at all his injuries. He pressed a paw against them, but Foxy nearly howled in agony. Freddy decided not to bother. He knew someone else was going to fix him.

"Farrgin'' shit... I can't believe it had t' be now." Foxy rasped.

Freddy shook his head vigorously. "S-shut up. Stop talking. Listen. We'll get out of this, okay? You'll be fine, I promise." Freddy said evenly as he looked around.

"Oh? 'n h-how d-do ye p-propose we get out o' this, Freddy?" Foxy said while coughing. His dulling yellow eyes began to slide shut.

"Foxy, _please._ Be quiet." Freddy hissed. He put a paw against his chest again and saw his eyes sliding shut. He shook the animatronic. "D-don't do that. Keep them open. W-we are going ton be fine, don't you understand that?!" Freddy growled. He kept shaking Foxy, seeing as that was keeping him awake.

"Freddy..." Foxy grumbled in a rasping voice.

Freddy began to pound of the animatronic's chest, trying anything he could to keep him alive.

"Freddy." Foxy repeated softly.

"_What?!" _Freddy nearly cried. He lowered his head and kept applying pressure to the robot's chest, trying to ignore the cuts he was getting from his broken metallic body.

"Is Bonnie okay? F-Freddy, is th' lad o-okay?"

"Yes." Freddy said slowly. He knew Bonnie was okay. He had seen the rabbit run. He was fine. Chica had probably found him. Freddy bit his lip as emotions surged through him. "Y-yeah, he's fine."

"Okay...g-good..." Foxy muttered.

Silence. Freddy continued working to try to fix Foxy. Somehow. Somehow. There had to be a way.

Foxy's eyes continued to dull. They kept closing. Freddy shaking him was beginning to not work.

"F-Freddy..." Foxy repeated for the hundredth time. Freddy didn't respond. He just kept sinking his paws into Foxy's chest, but he only seemed to make it worse.

"I didn' mean t' bite that little girl..." Foxy wheezed, nearly whispered.

That caught Freddy's attention. He looked at the wall and thought. Foxy. Foxy used to be apart of them at the building. Then he bit the little girl, and everything changed. Freddy had always blamed Foxy. He had always blamed him for that. He never let it down.

"I know." Freddy said clearly and sincerely, his voice breaking as he said things he never thought he'd ever hear himself say. "I know you didn't mean it, Foxy. I forgive you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know you didn't mean to do it..."

He looked at Foxy. Nothing. The fox's yellow eyes were dull. Barren of life. His robotic form was completely limp and unresponsive.

Foxy was dead.

Freddy's eyes widened. No, no, no. This wasn't happening. Foxy had to have heard him. He had to have heard him say that. He _had_ to have heard him say he forgave him. If he hadn't, Freddy wouldn't be able to live with himself. He gave the fox's robotic body a shake. "F-Foxy? C'mon, don't do this...You can't d-do this..." He rasped hopelessly. "Come on, buddy, wake up..."

Nothing. Freddy just stared, emotions surging through him as he stared in absolute denial. And then, suddenly, heard the screeching of tires. For a split second, Freddy turned his wide azure eyes to look at the road. What he saw was something he would never see again.

It was a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza van. It pulled it beside the alleyway. They had found them. The staff had found them.

But they had been too late.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed. Bonnie and Chica were fine. They had all been returned to the building. Freddy was with them too. Foxy's body had been recovered and taken as well.<p>

Even with the three animatronics back, the company was closed for weeks. They faced extreme ridicule for the events that happened. Many people threatened to boycott the restaurant for the murder of the man and the incident with them that had happened. The company went to court several times and released several apologies and notices in their struggle to return to open business. In this time, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were confined to a small room until further notice.

Several more weeks passed, and after much struggle, they were put back in business. But they were still under heavy threats. Not a lot of people came anymore. Parents were very way. Business was very slow.

Chica had been an emotional wreck in the first few weeks, but recovered after awhile. Although she was still depressed from time to time. Bonnie's personaloty had changfed greatly. He had changed in the weeks that followed.

He wasn't scared anymore. Foxy's death to save him had changed him. Instead of Chica usually comforting him, while they were confined to the room, it was Bonnie who comforted Chica. He didn't cry once except for the very beginning. He was not scared of anything anymore. He had gotten over his fears. As soon as they reopened, the company confined Bonnie back in order to fix the damage he sustained, so it was only Chica and Freddy onstage.

Freddy had not himself anymore. Oh, no. He had changed. He saw no point in anything anymore. Heavy guilt and depression and hopelessness was always with him all the time, and no matter what he did. He was sluggish, clumsy, and wasn't obedient to the company anymore. He stopped interacting. He stopped caring about anything. He just... stared.

Freddy now despised the company. They were not fixing Foxy. In a statement they released, they said that Foxy was dangerous and better off if they kept him in his deactivated state. Freddy could hardly believe that. He was disgusted about how quickly everyone forgot about Foxy. As the weeks passed, nobody even remembered him. Even Bonnie and Chica began to forget about Foxy. But Freddy never forgot. He would never forget.

His depression soon descended into anger and bitterness. He began to lash out at Bonnie and Chica. Even the kids, at such extremes he would roar and yell and threaten the children. This didn't help the company at all, so they usually put Freddy in confinement. Chica often urged him to stop as gently as she could, as she said she feared that this behavior could get him deactivated. But Freddy didn't ca

Soon, Freddy just wanted to leave. Soon, he found no point in staying.

And one day, it actually happened.

It was the day Bonnie had returned from being fixed for his injuries. They were about to open when Bonnie was sent back to the show room.

The lavender animatronic rabbit had changed drastically. He wasn't Bonnie the Bunny anymore. He was Bonnie the Pirate Bunny. This was the happiest Freddy would ever get. The rabbit had told them he had requested the staff to take Foxy's place as the pirate attraction of the place. Freddy was glad he had remembered Foxy.

Bonnie had stood before him, showing off his new form. His left eye, which had been torn out from the gunshot to his head, was now replaced with a pirate eyepatch. His leg that had been torn off was replaced with a pirate leg. He also wore a metallic bandana on his neck and had a piercing on his right tall ear. He also had several golden teeth.

"Do you think Foxy would've liked it, Freddy?" Bonnie had asked Freddy softly.

Freddy smiled softly at him and studied him with dull azure eyes. "Yeah." He said quietly, although he couldn't keep the natural dryness from his voice. "I think he would've really liked it." He said with a soft smile.

Bonnie was very happy to hear this.

Freddy was unable to tell him he was going to be running away from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza soon.

And then, one night, when Bonnie and Chica were sleeping, Freddy stood rigidly on the show stage, staring out at the outside world. The building was closed for the night. No cars were in the parking lot. Freddy just stared as thoughts swirled through his mind. His eyes began to get wet as he looked back at Chica and Bonnie.

He couldn't take this anymore. There was no point. No point in saying goodbye. He was just going to disappear. Just... disappear.

And Freddy did just that. Silently, with shaking breathing, he climbed off the show stage.

The building had been on lock down every night to keep them from leaving again. But, Freddy had seen a daywatch security guard leave the door unlocked on accident as he left. Freddy supposed the security guards were not very bright.

And so, very quietly, Freddy Fazbear walked to the door. He didn't look back at Bonnie and Chica. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped outside. He quietly closed the door behind him.

He took several steps forwards. Standing rigidly, Freddy Fazbear looked out at everything. He looked up at the night sky. Freddy Fazbear was free. He was disappearing. By tomorrow, the iconic bear would be gone without a trace. Freddy Fazbear stood rigidly and began to slowly walk away.

Outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>(omfg Freddy running away from your problems goddamn your just like my dad)<strong>

**Well, we're finished, guys. Shit, what a ride, huh? A very non canon, emotional, Ichor-abuses-her-characters story, but hell, look at those reviews!**

**First of all, I'd like to thank EVERYBODY. I mean EVERYBODY WHO HAS EVER VIEWED THIS STORY. Even if you looked at the first chapter and said, "Man, this is absolute horse shit." I am STILL thanking you for looking at it. Even if you read a few chapters and then said, "This story is absolute shit." THEN I THANK YOU FOR READING AS MUCH AS YOU DID, MY FINE SIR. **

**But most of all, I want to thank everybody that left a review. Thank you so much, you have no idea how fucking much that means to me. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story, I hope you are happy with this story and I REALLY appreciate your interest. Also, BIG thank to everyone who has left a review on almost all chapters and stuck with me through the whole story, you bbys know who you are. ^^ And my biggest thank you of all goes to StanLee4Ever. My lovely sidekick. Without him this story wouldn't be completed. We're partners in crime and I'm very thankful that we can work together.**

**"BUT ICHORNIGHT! I WANT MORE OF THIS STORY! DO YOU PLAN ON DOING ANYTHING ELSE WITH IT?!"**

**Indeed I do, my friend! Shortly after this is released, I plan on releasing a short prequel to this story! Maybe like 5 chapters long. The story doesn't really have to be a prequel, but it can be if you want it to be. It basically will be about my view on The Bite of '87, and what happened to get Foxy discontinued. **

**Sorry for this extremely long author's note. The prequel's first chapter will be up tomorrow. Right now I'm still in a hospital and on medical drugs so I'm tired as shit. **

**Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you have enjoyed No More Pizza!**

**A MESSAGE FROM MY PARTNER IN CRIME (STANLEE4EVER)**

**Whisper "Sometime after no more pizza.. she's going to write a sequ-" Gun clicks **

**Ichornight: You talking s*** Stan? **

**NOOOO! :D NAAAH Nothing! Nothing**


End file.
